Esa no es Petunia
by neah20
Summary: Los Evans no saben que están pagando por tener una hija tan rebelde... Agradecen que su hija menor no siga su ejemplo mientras el mundo mágico no entiende que está mal con esa muggle. En la que Cross Marian es maldecido con una nueva vida. Ningún derecho solo de este fic.
1. Chapter 1

Algo está mal con Petunia

En el hospital ubicado en alguna parte del centro de Londres, un nacimiento como otros tantos se estaba efectuando… no era nada fuera de lo común en el área maternal, sin embargo había sus excepciones en una de las habitaciones donde una madre quería gritar y tirar todo lo que tenga a la mano a unos asustados doctores.

Porque Dalia Evans era fuego envuelto en mujer, porque ella busca acusador entre las enfermeras nerviosas y el medico sin voz un culpable o al menos una razón creíble que le explique sobre su recién nacida... puede estar cansada y adolorida, pero su instinto materno exige recriminación al ver la cara de su hermosa bebé manchada con una fea marca en su lado derecho.

Su marido, un hombre tranquilo y rubio le regresa un gesto de disculpas al entorno para caer donde su esposa casi hace combustión interna de la ira acumulada -Es una marca de nacimiento- dice en un tono sin excusas escuchando con paciencia la sarta de maldiciones impropias para un británico salir de su cansada mujer.

Pero ella nació en Irlanda, tenía excusa.

Dejándose caer en las almohadas cómodas, Dalia siente su pecho apretado y unas increíbles ganas de llorar apretando el bulto en búsqueda de consolación... fulmina a su esposo que despide al resto del personal médico que encantados abandonan la zona de guerra... están solos en esa habitación de hospital, rodeado de flores que le han mandado algunos conocidos y presentando un hermoso día en sus cielos.

Revisa con paciencia, un suspiro doloroso al acariciar el rostro arrugado de su bebé... es hermosa, su cabello rojo y unos ojos que prometen ser verdes como los de su abuela, oscuros y fuertes casi negros en ciertos ángulos... pero se le encoge el corazón al dedicar más tiempo al ojo derecho donde hay una rasgadura poco natural que mancha su mejilla regordeta, atraviesa el parpado para finalizar en la frente en una estrella casi perfecta.

Parece dibujada, casi aterradora pero Dalia confía en las palabras de su marido... es una marca de nacimiento de color rojo sangre que espera disminuya con el crecimiento de su primogénita... Dalia solo espera que los otros niños la reciban y no la intimiden por esta irregularidad.

Teme por su hija en el futuro.

-No afecta su visión, me han asegurado eso- su marido dice a su lado, sentándose en la cama del hospital para tener una mejor visión de su hija... sus manos callosas caen en la mejilla regordeta y Dalia puede saber a ciencia cierta que ya es un protector.

Que eligió al hombre correcto para casarse.

Un balbuceo inocente llama su atención, ahí retorciéndose estaba su bello bebé chillando quedamente llenándoles el corazón a estos padres primerizos de amor puro sin adulterar... el llanto viene natural para alguien fuerte como Dalia.

Porque su primogénita, Petunia Evans no tenía nada de malo.

XXXXX

No es como se lo advirtieron.

Alan Evans admitía que se aburrió esperando jornadas de sueño interrumpidas, horrores con bebés enojados... vómitos y otras desgracias pero simplemente no sucedió.

Su hija, su adorable Petunia era distinta cuando la comparas con otros pocos niños que ha podido deslumbrar... es tan tranquila, muy capaz de sentarse a los escasos meses y balbuceando en alto tono... claro que llora, cuando lo hace es aterrador y vengativa aunque solo sea por anunciar necesidades o llamar la atención que resuena en toda la casa.

Sus padres dicen que es rara... su suegra cada vez que la ve parece que va a explotar... sus amigos arquean la ceja... con el tiempo han aprendido a mantenerse callados de cualquier irregularidad que vean, porque Dalia ha dejado en claro con sangre y gritos que su hija es adorable.

Llega a casa con una sonrisa a pesar del cansancio.

Lo primero que revisa es el cuarto de niños, un lugar acogedor y pequeño donde su princesa está en medio de la habitación con un puchero en su dirección.

Cuando la carga, la niña es liviana y con una sonrisa burlona supliendo el puchero... sus asombrosos ojos verdes lo miran, la cicatriz sigue fea pero ya fue superada la primera impresión... aún recuerda con una mueca cuando su hija miro por primera vez su reflejo.

Petunia odia los espejos, tuvieron que desalojarlos de inmediato después de una semana tan caótica.

Alan trabaja largas jornadas, pero aun es capaz de percatarse de la peculiaridad... de pasar tiempo con un infante que parece mirarlo como si fuera algo nuevo... pero pasa de esas miradas, la llama con amor y solo la agita altamente entre risillas de mal humor.

Su niña tiene el temperamento de su madre, eso es otra cosa confirmada que no puede alegar en voz alta sin terminar durmiendo en el sofá.

Cuando aprendió a hablar... fue con mucho algo sorprendente y mortificante de escucharla en su tono de bebé decir algunas maldiciones que hizo que Dalia lo desterrara al sofá una semana en una falsa acusación de haberle enseñado (algo injusto, siendo su mujer la maldiciente del hogar).

Pero no había nada de malo en Petunia, era un adorable bebé muy inteligente.

Dalia está embarazada otra vez, era encantadora la mirada de Petunia en dirección a su madre... como si fuera a explotarle en la cara, Alan gratamente le explica que será una hermana mayor... que será el ejemplo para la nueva venida... y nunca en su vida había visto una niña de dos años haciendo una mueca de desprecio ante el nuevo oficio que conlleva la hermandad.

A su hija no le gusta la idea y es vocal en el asunto.

Pero esta preocupación se lava cuando llegaron del hospital, Petunia salto del sillón donde su suegra la tenía sentada elegantemente... con pasos seguros en esos pantalones diminutos que ama usar (odia los vestidos)... se para enfrente de su padre y le exige que le enseñe a su hermana en un tono inquisitivo.

Obedece con diversión al agacharse con el bulto entre sus manos, su esposa va a sentarse al sofá cercano atenta a la imagen.

Alan ve justo el momento en que su hija cae en el de la nueva adición a la familia, es conflictivo y largo el silencio entre la diminuta familia... casi desconcertante... pero un resoplido, Petunia acorta la distancia para agitar la maraña de cabello rojo de la que han nombrado como Lily.

-Bienvenida- dice tan seriamente, tan madura que Alan parpadea duramente al igual que su suegra por la calidez envuelta en acidez.

El tiempo da las respuestas, es el sabio consejo de su suegra.

Cuando fue su primer día escolar la rabieta de Petunia fue digna del fin del mundo... su hija fue salvaje, Dalia con un esfuerzo logro domesticarla y lanzarla al colegio pataleando.

Lo indigno sucedió a través de las semanas, cuando los recados fueron entregados de la mano de Petunia con un gesto soberbio... cuando en las rutinas se tenían que agregar viajes al colegio al ser su hija perpetuadora de algún acto de violencia impropia de una niña británica (de nuevo no sabían dónde consiguió una boca sucia y una agilidad de golpear a niños más grandes).

Su esposa se cansó de pelear, así que como padre tuvo que pedir ciertos permisos para estar en las llamadas de atención por ser el sensato de la pareja.

Alan se sentó figurativamente en cada reclamo, en cada llamada de atención y solo sonrió cansado porque si esto es en la educación básica, solo le queda prepararse para cuando llegue a más edad... mira a su hija sentada a su lado en todos estos procesos y es descarada, sonriente e impertinente... defendiéndose con naturalidad y al final, la culpa recaía en sus víctimas.

Nadie le ganaba a Petunia Evans.

Y con el paso de los años, se hizo claro la diferencia de personalidad entre sus dos hijas... mientras Petunia era ingobernable, insolente y meramente salvaje con una fachada tan fuerte como una roca... Lily era todo lo contrario, gentil, bulliciosa y obediente.

Aun con el tiempo que pasan juntas, aun con la clara adoración que Lily tiene por Petunia... no hay influencia perdurable, algo que Dalia acepta es un alivio porque tener dos niñas como su mayor era simplemente aterrador.

Cuando Lily ingreso a la educación básica, dejaron de recibir llamados de los profesores... como padre pensó lo mejor de su hija mayor, que tal vez había sido una etapa (muy larga) de acostumbrarse y que probablemente florecería socialmente como lo es intelectualmente para acentuarse como una futura dama de la sociedad.

Pero se sintió defraudado cuando al final del año escolar, fue abordado por un padre de familia indignado de que su hija al parecer ha estado extorsionando a su hijo y que no era el único.

En algun momento perdió la habilidad de sorprenderse, Alan aun cuando juraba pensaba lo mejor de su hija mayor... esperaba el zapato figurativo para caer en su cara... y ahí estaba, una lista larga de ingresos que su Petunia tenia, Lily por supuesto era la beneficiada en todos los aspectos y su amada Dalia gano un poco más de canas además de enemigos.

Porque toda extorción era un niño que intento intimidarla por el lado de su rostro cubierto, su pelirroja hizo arrodillar a todos y no contenta con esto... pidió dinero a cambio... por supuesto que un padre sano no aceptaría que su engendro era un villano cruel, no todo se arregla cuando Alan no ofrece disculpas ni obliga a su hija a hacerlo.

Pero lo superaron, son Evans.

Agraciadamente fue solo una fase, una muy difícil... sin embargo de la extorción brinco a las apuestas.

Controlar ese tipo de comportamientos trajo la vejez temprana de ambos Evans, que resignados solo tratan de sobrellevar los daños... porque su hija es lo suficientemente inteligente para no ser atrapada y con un sentido de justicia torcido, estaban contentos con solo saber que hay algo de bondad bien cubierta en su primogénita.

Alan sigue culpando la herencia materna en este ámbito pero Dalia parece sorda en aceptarlo.

Petunia ha cultivado un largo cabello rojo indomable, picos resaltan en todo su largo y hábilmente ocultan su lado derecho del mundo... ver con un solo ojo debería ser imposible, pero su primogénita es audaz e implacable con solo el izquierdo.

Sigue odiando las faldas que solo usa en el colegio... no la verán con un vestido... ni jugueteando a la hora del té... ni fingiendo ser reina con Lily por más que la ame... ella siempre tendrá un libro debajo del brazo, un comentario agudo en su lengua y la audacia de enfrentar a su madre en ingenio.

Alan y Lily sabiamente se apartan del camino cuando esas dos fieras deciden enfrentarse.

Alan sin embargo perdona cada insulto, cada desaire que en ocasiones provoca su primogénita porque sabe que no lo hace con alevosía... esas gotas de arrogancia de rebeldía son aceptados por ambos, aunque Dalia lo niegue... aman a su hija, no hay nada de malo en ella porque saben que los ama con profundidad como si temiera perderlos o ser una ilusión.

Como testigo de ese nefasto crecimiento, de ver a su hermosa flor fortalecerse con los años y pasar de sus adorables etapas a unos límites mayores... hay algo constante que simplemente no tiene el valor de enfrentar como un padre.

Era ese manto que burbujeaba repentinamente en Petunia, un silencio cansado al mirar por la ventana el amplio jardín, perdiéndose en pensamientos que persisten y la torturan... en sus noches en vela despertando y vagando a través de la casa como un fantasma... en marchitarse como un veterano de guerra.

Su insolente hija en ocasiones era una sombra.

Una sombra que persiste en pasar una mano a través de su marca de nacimiento y rehuir en cada reflejo que muestre su rostro.

Ambos padres deslumbraban este hecho, fingir era lo peor que podían hacer pero aun así... lo hacen... lo permitieron solo porque su hija era fuerte, firme en ocultarlo... porque no importa que tan problemático sea... NO había nada malo en Petunia.

XXXXX

Lily era la menor de la familia Evans con su personalidad suave, gentil y comprensiva… la que hacia tareas y obedecía profesores… ayudaba a los niños del vecindario y el escudo de otros tantos cuando tentaban el temperamento de su hermana mayor.

Petunia no era mala pero era mejor no provocarla.

Amaba su familia.

En algún punto de su infancia quería ser igual que su hermana, sin embargo no fue alentada a seguir esa personalidad que traía problemas a sus padres... Petunia evito con fervor que siguiera su camino, que fuera su propia persona y no causara más problemas en casa de los que ya hacía.

Petunia no quería que siguiera su ejemplo.

Era doloroso cuando la sentaba delante, le daba una mirada en su único ojo visible y la corregía con fervor de no copiarla cuando sus padres no miraban… como si pensara menos de sí misma... como si fuera un error que alguien pensara bien de ella como Lily lo hace.

No entendía, pero como la menor y en su momento de infancia deslumbrante obedeció.

Se convirtió en su propia persona, en todo lo que Petunia no es.

Entonces conoció a Severus quien le conto de un fantástico mundo, pero Lily no solo frunció el ceño ante la acusación cuando llego a una conclusión descabellada... ella no era mágica, era más lógico que Petunia lo fuera... ella es la que tenía más derecho de pertenecer a un mundo fantástico.

Porque Petunia era fantástica y temible.

Su hermana era capaz de convertirse en princesa y dragón al mismo tiempo.

Pero su nuevo amigo no estaba de acuerdo, olfateando en enemistad por la primera impresión que Petunia causo en su reunión.

Severus por supuesto que después de este descubrimiento, intento y fallo en cortar lazos entre las hermanas... Lily podía intuirlo, pero lo permitió porque en esta vecindad no existía nada de lo que Petunia no estuviera enterada.

El control que ejercía no era nada raro para la pelirroja gentil.

Así que en las reuniones, su nuevo amigo tuvo que superar la certera presencia de Petunia.

Se convirtió en la mediadora en estas reuniones, no era optimista de pensar que ambas partes se llevarían bien cuando se odian con la simple mirada (de Severus... Petunia nunca tendría ese tipo de emociones sin importancia).

Esto solo empeoro cuando los infames títulos, logros de su hermana llegaron a los oídos de su escandalizado nuevo amigo casi esperando ocultarla para que no fuera influenciada por su torcida personalidad.

Pero nunca sería como Petunia, eso no entendía su nuevo amigo.

Petunia a estas alturas era considerada rebelde, grosera, salvaje, imperiosa, avara, vengativa, discriminadora de gente fea, con una personalidad dominante y muy hábil en "cobrar" a los niños tontos que intentaron intimidarla... todo adulto educado la veía mal, casi hablaban pestes de sus padres pero poco le importaba a Lily porque poco la conocían.

Porque detrás de su infame fama, hay una niña inteligente, madura... Petunia aspira a ser un médico o algo por el estilo... era bonita en una categoría diferente... educada cuando lo deseaba... firme en sus deseos futuros... protectora... un buen juez de carácter y sobretodo divertido con un humor tan negro como la noche.

Si, quizás todas estas cualidades no eran fáciles de ver con su personalidad áspera… también nadie puede siquiera diferenciar tal gentileza en un alma tan negra como lo era Petunia… Lily tenía que admitir que quizás, en todos estos años solo por ser su familia les había dejado el honor de conocer su lado considerado.

Entiende porque Severus no ve nada de esto.

Comprende como su nuevo amigo hace un gesto de asco de solo pensar en la opción que su hermana mayor fuera la mejor capacitada para el mundo que le ha descrito.

Petunia merecía estar en el mundo mágico porque era un orden de prioridades desarrolladas por una hermana pequeña con complejo de adoración que tenía Lily.

Porque la personalidad de Petunia era perfecta para encajar en algo como la magia.

Pero Severus fue contundente en confirmarle que para Petunia la fecha de admisión ya había pasado, que su hermosa hermana mayor era un muggle y que el mundo de la magia no le pertenece... fue dicho tan alegre y despreciado en la boca del niño que Lily se sintió insultada en nombre de Petunia.

Porque Muggle no encaja con Petunia.

Pero Petunia como la hermana comprensiva que es, le advirtió que no dejara buenas amistades por como la traten... que ella es más que capaz de dar la cara por las dos... y que no hay un niño amargado que pudiera hacerla sentir menos... con renuencia, Lily volvió a hablarle a Severus después de un mes con sus debidas advertencias.

Entonces a Lily le llego su carta una mañana normal.

Un pergamino para ser exacto.

Sintió su mundo en conflicto, alegre pero ligeramente traidora... porque aun pensaba que Petunia debería ir con ella, pero su hermana le sonrió serena y después de mandar un gesto filoso en dirección a Severus para espantarlo... le dijo que buscara su lugar en el mundo como ella lo estará haciendo en su ausencia.

Extrañaría su casa... extrañaría a su hermana.

No había nada de malo con Petunia.

XXXXXX

Severus odia con todo el corazón a Petunia Evans.

No solo es una muggle, sino que es insoportable e ingobernable.

El color de cabello es lo único que compartían, porque el niño ha comparado color de ojos y son tan distintos... ninguno se comparaba con el otro... la mayor era más segura, más imponente y salvaje mientras Lily era toda la delicadeza... no entendía como podían ser hermanas.

Se ha mordido la lengua incontables veces para ahorrarse los insultos y no molestar a Lily con su constante rivalidad.

Cuando entraron en Hogwarts esperaba que el distanciamiento rompiera la relación entre hermanas, después de todo es lo que se destina cuando eres mágico... además siempre ha pensado que tal vez haya algún tipo de envidia, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Petunia aun tan lejos era una molestia constante.

Aun cuando fueron electos en casas tan distintas, Lily aun le contaba las cartas que recibía de su familia... como Petunia comenzaba a hacer su camino en sus estudios aspirando a ser algo muggle muy aburrido... no soportaba estas discusiones, pero se forzaba en sonreír y afirmar en los lugares indicados para despistar a su locutor.

Entonces llegaba el verano, su madre lo esperaba taciturna al lado de los Evans... su némesis tan firme como un árbol sonriendo de medio lado con ese cabello indomable que le cubría medio rostro y esa vestimenta no adecuada para su género.

Sobresale como un maldito hipogrifo desbocado.

Siente vergüenza por cada mirada que le lanzan a la adolescente regia con pantalones ajustados y camisas blancas de manga larga... con la cortina pesada de cabello rojo y un ojo verde profundo visible entre su rostro.

Empeora con cada verano.

Petunia florece como una belleza y su personalidad empeora de igual manera, Severus casi respira de alivio cuando en su tercer año... la hermana por cuestiones de estudios, deja de asistir al andén.

Por supuesto su corta felicidad se vio truncada por un error años después.

Lily ya no le habla.

Severus aún le ruega.

Pero lo único que no se pierde es a su hermana.

Porque está seguro, algo está mal con Petunia.

XXXXX

Cuando James Potter conoció a la familia de su novia fue muy diferente de cómo lo había planeado con Sirius.

Empezó muy bien la velada de lo más normal (aunque extraño la pequeña casa sin una pizca de magia a como estaba acostumbrado), saludando a los suegros cuyos genes crearon a una mujer maravillosa… usando magia atrajo obsequios como la costumbre sangre pura le exige… y conforme la cena avanzaba no dejo de impresionar a sus adorables suegros.

Su madre estaría orgullosa de su comportamiento.

Sirius solo lo amonestaría por no realizar alguna travesura en un barrio muggle.

Y actuarían como si no hubiera una creciente tensión en el mundo mágico por Voldemort.

Admitía que había tantas rarezas en el hogar, como esa caja con imágenes (televisión) o ese auto que en ocasiones pasa rápidamente (eso le encanto) entre muchas cosas… no era como estudios muggles le enseño… pero no señalo por respeto y ligero temor a su novia.

La infame Petunia que tanto ha escuchado en Hogwarts ya sea de ese tonto de Snape o su hermosa novia no había llegado del aeropuerto (sea lo que sea) y desde ese punto sus suegros solo conversaron con orgullo los logros de la mayor en frases complicadas.

Fingió poner atención y entender… por la mirada de Lily, ella era la única que lo noto.

Aunque en su mundo de ignorancia de muchos términos utilizados, James atrapo la nota importante de todo el asunto… Petunia Evans seguiría estudiando, trabajando o cualquier asunto importante en la carrera que había elegido.

No entendía como alguien quería seguir estudiando.

Solo esperaba graduarse de Hogwarts y no saber más de la escuela aunque la amara tanto.

Miro a su novia con mortificación ¿ella quería seguir estudiando? ¿Trabajaría en vez de criar a sus hijos? había un sinfín de costumbres sangre pura que como futura señora Potter debía tratar y estaba más que decidido a pedir su mano en matrimonio al terminar el año escolar.

Respiro y sonrió con encanto cuando su novia lo empezó a mirar sospechosamente.

Era un sangre pura liberal, podía llegar a un acuerdo con Lily y serian felices el resto de sus vidas.

Hasta ese momento fue el ideal, fue cuando la puerta de entrada de esa pequeña residencia de escucho abierta y la emoción se encendió entre la familia que lo puso algo envidioso (nadie era tan expresivo en el mundo magico)... Lily fue la primera en ponerse de pie corriendo hasta desaparecer... James parpadeo por su rápida reacción, pero fue empujado por su suegro para pasar a la sala.

La primera impresión es importante, puede hacerte la vida difícil (como su relación con Lily) o puede darte pase libre como un buen amigo (Sirius).

Con al menos dos maletas en el suelo, una figura se alzaba en medio de la sala como una estatua desconcertante... había estándares femeninos establecidos en el mundo mágico... pero la recién llegada rompía con cada uno de estos patrones de manera nefasta.

Era alta, esbelta y de porte derecho atrapando a Lily en un abrazo muy regio y una melena de cabello tan rojo en salvajes picos que cubrían unos diminutos hombros... firmemente vestida con una camisa blanca abotonada de manga larga, unos pantalones negros y unas botas de combate que solo ha visto en catálogos muggles durante su clase.

Entonces volteo a mirarlo, su único ojo visible era un profundo verde tan distinto a su Lily y su rostro constituido por facciones finas estaba cubierto del lado derecho... James trato de sonreír pero en ese momento se sentía vigilado, analizado y al parecer desaprobado por esa ligera contracción de disgusto en sus labios que acaba de formarse.

Era hermosa de una forma tan distinta a su novia.

Si la hubiera conocido antes, tal vez fuera su tipo... pero a estas alturas, Lily es la razón de su ser... tal vez deba presentárselo a los merodeadores, quizás Sirius quiera escupir en la tradición Black de esta manera tan escandalosa.

Claro que Lily no le perdonaría que usaran a su hermana para tales guerras de sangre.

Petunia pasa su mano por su larga melena con descuido, empujando su abrigo en el sillón con abandono -Es este tu novio- su voz era grave, serena pero cargada con dominio al mirar directamente a Lily.

James tuvo la indiscreción de enderezarse ante el mero tono, olvidándose de sus planes de conspiración estaba nuevamente en vigilia y recordándose que esa de ahí... era un inofensivo muggle.

Pero su novia solo sonrió jovial a la recién llegada, tomándola del brazo con cariño desbordante -Ese es, James Potter- se aparta para mostrarlo y extender la mano que torpemente fue tomada.

Petunia arqueo la ceja volviendo a mirarlo de arriba abajo con más descaro -pensé que tenías estándares-

-Tuney- grita escandalizada Lily y su suegra, su suegro solo rio palmeando torpemente la espalda del boquiabierto mago por el desaire.

Un voltear de ojo -solo lo señale- se encoge de hombros aburrida.

-Nunca cambias ¿verdad?- dice Lily divertida, James quería protestar por la poca defensa de su parte pero se silenció... su instinto le indicaba que cuidara sus pasos.

-Supongo que sigues enojada con Severus- dice repentinamente mirando directamente los ojos de su hermana, Potter se exalto con el mero nombre de su rival pero un solo vistazo de Petunia le dijo que no se metiera en el asunto de una forma silenciosa y efectiva.

Lily se removió incomoda -Si- dice débilmente.

Petunia bufa sin proseguir con el intercambio, pasando a saludar a toda la familia con comentarios despectivos y humor negro que fueron recibidos como si fuera natural dichas bromas que avergonzarían a Sirius, harían llorar a Peter y palidecer a Remus.

James fue desplazado de las conversaciones, su magia olvidada y pasada por alto desde esta parte de la reunión... aun la recién llegada no parecía impresionada, hasta arqueo la ceja al ver el costoso regalo que le trajo como ofrenda.

-No me gustan las joyas, pero me servirán para pagar algunas apuestas- Petunia le sonríe mordaz.

-TUNEY- volvió a protestar Lily.

Para James, no había calidez en ese ojo verde de eso estaba seguro y las conversaciones giraron en torno a los estudios o viajes planeados que se han hecho... han entrado a términos revueltos e internamente impresionado por las diferencias culturales entre lo magico y muggle.

Se engañó pensando que estaba bien con ser ignorado, que tal vez la hermana muggle de Lily no quería centrarse en el hecho definitivo que su hermanita le está ganando en el área amorosa y en definitiva por la magia.

Así que solo debía sobrevivir a través de la noche con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

Esto fue hasta que tuvo que ir al baño, cuando salió toparse con la hermana de su novia en el corredor oscuro casualmente recargada en la ventana que daba directamente del cuarto con su indomable cabello dándole sombras a una sonrisa salvaje lo paralizo.

El silencio se hizo espeso.

James tuvo que recordarse que era un muggle, que tenía su varita al alcance de ser necesario.

-Hazle daño y te mato, perdedor- Petunia le dijo repentinamente con un tono autoritario y ese ojo escondido debajo del cabello parece brillar fieramente combinando con el otro visible.

Se congelo otra vez ahora acobardado cuando ella se marchó sigilosamente.

James patéticamente se quedó ahí incontables minutos hasta que Lily vino a recogerlo... se forzó a sonreír, a fingir que no fue amenazado con solo pocas palabras...a pensar que Voldemort era menos aterrador... a tratar de lavar ese sentimiento de inminente hecho de que en verdad seria asesinado en el momento en que rompiera el corazón de su novia.

Desde ahí, prefirió no ver directamente a Petunia.

Y desde ese momento... supo de todo corazón... aun cuando Sirius le dijo que estaba exagerando... que algo definitivamente estaba mal con Petunia.

XXXXX

Alice era amiga de Lily desde primer año.

Conocía cada una de sus aventuras a través de Hogwarts.

Pero sobretodo, sabia sobre su hermana muggle a la que presume cada vez que puede.

Era una lástima que a pesar de que pudo deslumbrarla de lejos en el andén, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los Evans... la mayor había dejado de asistir porque al parecer había ido a estudiar a otro lado.

Ella está feliz que su amiga ame a su hermana y aunque no entiende mucho de los términos que le menciona... está contenta de solo escucharla balbucear sobre la última carta que ha recibido no solo de sus padres, sino de su infame pariente.

Se divirtió cuando James tuvo su primera impresión, dijo algo sobre aterradores muggles y como aun cuando fueron palabras... estaba seguro le cumpliría una muerte dolorosa si le fallaba a Lily... por supuesto el resto de los merodeadores lo tomaron como un objetivo de broma, porque que mago sano tiene miedo de un muggle.

Entonces vino la propuesta de matrimonio al graduarse.

Esperaba una primera impresión de la infame Petunia, está segura que el resto de los merodeadores al igual que Frank se mostraban emocionados por el primer contacto... pero desgraciadamente, en el hogar Evans a través de una cena modesta... no logro venir.

-Ella simplemente es ocupada- Lily les explico en privado con una sonrisa triste.

Alice no comprendía que podía ser más importante que asistir a esa reunión, pero se guardó sus molestias para sí misma... tolero las miradas tristes de su amiga... entraron a planear una ceremonia con vehemencia.

-Ella dice que soy muy joven, que debo vivir... explorar el mundo- Lily le cuenta un día en su habitación entre moños y muestras de telas, agitando las varitas para hacer combinaciones brillantes.

Petunia no aprueba el matrimonio.

-No les has contado de la guerra ¿verdad?- Alice se vuelve a guardar su irritación por la hermana despectiva, esa que no se ha presentado en todas las invitaciones para administrar la boda... se centra en dar un punto importante a estas alturas.

Pueden fingir que la boda es importante, cuando la guerra está por estallar como una mala poción en el mundo mágico.

-No, simplemente no puedo- acepta Lily después de un silencio, no se vuelven a acercar a discutir sobre el tema.

La despedida de solteros es una costumbre muggle que adoptaron para esta situación, Alice junto con Andromeda orquestaron el evento respaldándose de los conocimientos de algunos libros para apuntar una fecha y enviar invitaciones.

Lily no tiene muchas amigas, se da cuenta.

La orden del fénix apenas son conocidos por un mismo objetivo.

Se llega a la conclusión de ser una reunión pequeña una semana antes de la boda.

Fue exactamente el momento en que conoció a la ya tan odiada Petunia Evans.

El hogar Evans fue el punto de reunión, adornado bellamente con un itinerario preparado para la ocasión y los refrigerios eran exquisitos dignos de la celebración.

Ese día Lily se veía hermosa, con una sonrisa radiante de alegría que Alice se aseguraría de mantener el mayor tiempo posible... aunque no sabía si la hermana fuera a venir considerando que no hubo respuesta a su búho.

La sala era justo el tamaño necesario cuando empezaron a llegar los parientes.

Tías felicitando a Lily.

La profesora Minerva y Sprout le dieron un justo abrazo.

Andromeda arrastro un hermoso regalo en una caja enorme.

Alice se mantuvo vigilante, Lily podía fingir pero a sus ojos estaba insegura... apagada... insultó a la hermana mentalmente y se aseguraría de enviar una nefasta maldición si no se presentaba en cualquier hora de la tarde.

Solo quedaba la madre, Andromeda y ella... cuando Lily fue a abrir la puerta.

Todos miraron justo en el momento en que la novia trajo consigo al recién llegado.

Andromeda parpadeo con interés, la señora Evans se puso de pie de un salto con un chillido de alegría mientras Alice con su mala cara se forzó a ser educada al dar la bienvenida a Petunia Evans.

En pantalones ajustados negros, botas añadiendo más altura a la figura estilizada, con una pesada capa de viaje... el cabello rojo ingobernable tan revuelto dejando solo una parte del rostro fino visible... se miraba cansada, frustrada y muy enojada.

-Pensé que te retractarías- fue el comentario más agudo que escucho viniendo de la mujer más salvaje que ha visto en su vida para las brujas presentes.

Alice junto con Andromeda se pusieron de pie pero ese ojo verde les paralizo en sus intenciones de dar su opinión por la grosería, ahora ven que tanto aterro a James Potter.

Lily baja la cabeza, Dalia aprieta los labios dándole el gesto de recriminación a su hija mayor.

Un suspiro -No me queda más que felicitarte- dice Petunia como si doliera, mirando a su hermanita con exasperación al empujar un regalo mal envuelto en sus brazos haciéndola iluminarse con alivio -si ese bastardo te hace algo... es hombre muerto ¿lo sabes?-

Alice vigilo a Petunia el resto de la celebración, Andromeda de igual manera se mantuvo curiosa y vigilante... se bebió alcohol... de alguna manera terminaron arrastradas al centro muggle, un bar... la fiesta se hizo salvaje desde ese punto.

No saben si la cultura muggle es siempre de esa manera, ambas brujas aprendieron que estudios muggles en Hogwarts les mentía en muchas maneras.

Se divirtieron de una forma tan distinta al mundo mágico.

Al siguiente día, despertando con una resaca... Alice baja al desayuno encontrándose a Petunia tan fresca como si no existiera el dolor de cabeza, la luz demasiado brillante y las ganas de voltear tu estomago en el baño... esta por cuestionarla cuando ese ojo verde la mira deteniéndola en el acto.

Hay una sensación de arrastre por su espalda.

Las ganas de sacar su varita a la defensiva.

Se abstiene, porque esa de ahí es un simple muggle.

Petunia gruñe -Hay una guerra ¿no es así?- cuestiona con un tono regio, nada burlón y levantándose de la silla como un animal acechando.

Nuevamente Alice reflexiona que James no mentía sobre la hermana muggle de Lily.

Esta segura Lily no ha mencionado la guerra.

Esta por desmentir, cubrir el hecho que el mundo mágico se cae en pedazos... pero ese gesto agrio le dice que cualquier mentira empeorara su posición ante los ojos de Petunia.

-Si- dice en un silbido.

-Y aun así, fingen que no hay nada malo con el mundo ¿no?- espeta como si supiera que está pasando el mundo mágico, Petunia se cruza de brazos tan burlona como condescendiente.

-Es su vida- Alice rompe con una mirada furiosa a la injustamente más alta mujer -no tienes derecho a decir nada ¡no es nada para ustedes los muggles!- gruñe con el puño apretado, raramente volando su paciencia.

Petunia se mira las uñas interesada, desairando a la gryffindor irritada y con resaca plantada delante como una bomba amenazante -Mi hermana merece algo mejor que encerrarse en un mundo pequeño tan joven-

-Ella ama a James- puntualiza Alice.

-Y yo amo mi mascara, pero no estamos aquí alagando objetos- espeta Petunia rezagando al novio como si fuera una mascota molesta -Dejare que esto continúe...- dice como si tuviera el poder de evitar la boda -pero en el momento en que ese mundo intente tragarse a mi hermana, su pequeño secreto no será suficiente para detenerme ¿está claro?-

-Como si pudieras hacer algo- espeta furiosa la bruja.

-Oh, claro que puedo hacerlo- ella está delante a su rostro, sus narices casi se tocan y el manto furioso tan visible a los sentidos de Alice le quita el aliento -tu guerra no me interesa... tu mundo puede irse a la mierda por lo que a mí respecta... ese imbécil de un novio puede morirse... pero en el momento en que Lily sea lastimada, arrasare con todos ustedes por incompetentes- amenaza.

Quiere contrarrestar esta ofensa, pero Alice solo se queda ahí plantada sin fuerzas.

Nuevamente piensa que James no exageraba, que en verdad hay algo mal con Petunia Evans.

XXXXX

Las bodas son un momento aburrido según la experiencia de Sirius.

En los círculos sociales de sangre pura, es algo solemne, mágico pero endemoniadamente aburrido... Arthur le comento que no fue su caso.

Cuando se ajusta la corbata de ese traje sastre muggle, piensa en que James vale la pena de su maldito calvario... espera que las bodas muggles fueran otra cosa que aquella boda Black que recuerda vívidamente como el punto injusto de comparación.

Pero también tiene una emoción burbujeante para por fin encontrarse con Petunia Evans.

No la recuerda de los pocos años que asistió en el andén, pero James quedo impactado al igual que Alice y Andromeda que para su gusto tal vez sean exageraciones.

Porque los muggles no pueden ser aterradores.

Cuando se mira al reflejo nuevamente, agitando su cabello y su varita para perfumarse con algo masculino de dignidad... tiene altas expectativas, se guiña el ojo porque se está preparando para tal vez inducir una noche salvaje con la hermana de la novia.

Puede que Lily lo maldiga, porque Sirius no es serio en ningún compromiso.

Se mira de nuevo satisfecho, la única buena herencia de los Black es su apariencia y magia.

Acepta su aspecto, se instala en un manto casual y burbujeante para está asombrosa fiesta de su amigo... Espera una noche salvaje... Y sabe que no escuchará las advertencias de que tenga cuidado, que algo mal está con Petunia Evans.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Bueno esto será una mini serie, todo del punto de vista del mundo mágico... La percepción de una mujer que no encaja con los estandares.

Cross es indomable y aprecia la oportunidad de tener padres que intentaron sobrellevarlo... No aprecia que Lily le esconda la situación y Alice nunca le comento a Lily lo que discutió con su hermana.

Sirius se topará con pared.

Neah20 fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay algo mal con ella

Era una velada esperada.

Aun con toda la guerra explotando en el mundo mágico, el muggle esta tan lejos de ser alcanzado (por ahora)... casi da un manto de tranquilidad superficial a los presentes que huyen de la realidad... sin embargo no son tan tontos para no haber puesto salas alrededor del terreno y evitar posibles ataques furtivos de los mortifagos.

Fingirían pero no se arriesgarían.

Cuando Remus se apareció en el lugar adecuado a unas calles de la catedral era casi la hora acertada, en el camino capto a sus amigos... Sirius sonreía como si el día prometiera más que la despedida de James de la soltería, volteo los ojos ante su obvia ansiedad de conocer a la hermana de la novia de la que tanto ha escuchado (Lily puras cosas buenas, del resto solo advertencias).

Niega rotundamente entrar en el juego coqueto de Black, solo escucha divertido las variadas tácticas de seducción que al parecer tomara con la muggle.

Al llegar al edificio, algunos familiares ya ingresaban mientras otros... sobre todo los magos... apreciaban la fachada gótica inglesa tan propia de una mansión sangre pura que presumía la iglesia que fue elección para esta unión.

-Uno pensaría que los muggles no tendrían estilo ¿verdad?- canta Remus cuando Sirius mira más de lo debido los vitrales.

Black solo voltea los ojos para ingresar directamente al interior, pasan fácilmente por todo el corredor aromático de flores frescas... James esta elegante, como lo había visto cuando lo dejaron unos minutos antes en la mansión Potter... una sonrisa incierta pegada en su rostro.

El altar es una cosa sofocante y no es de extrañar que cornamenta se vea incomodo, tan perdido en los adornos religiosos y esa atmosfera de solemnidad instantánea cuando el sacerdote empieza a hacer las recomendaciones de cómo actuar durante toda la ceremonia.

Pobre, pobre de su amigo... ahora está pagando tantas que ha hecho en su vida... el licántropo no muestra su regodeo vengativo al incomodo Potter que parece esforzarse por prestar atención al ignorante sacerdote, hablándole de asuntos que deben ser algo común en el mundo muggle.

-Te estas divirtiendo- acusa Peter con un brillo extraño en sus ojos tal vez no era la varita más pulida de la caja... pero por algo lo tenían entre los merodeadores.

Solo guiñe un ojo sin aceptan ni negar nada... Remus tuvo que darle un codazo bien ubicado a Sirius cuando empezó a burlarse de lo aburrido que es todo y sin magia.

El licántropo dio un gesto de castigo a Peter que se reía de las payasadas de Black, obligo a que todos se acomodaban mientras el sacerdote terminaba con el novio... alineándose con trajes iguales, eran la representación de los que respaldan como caballeros de honor en esa ocasión.

Remus admite que tiene años de no entrar a una ceremonia... la sensación nostálgica es abrumadora pero la aparta con agilidad mental.

Se centra en opacar su diversión de la continua pesadilla de James a favor de recordar lo orgulloso que esta de ese mismo amigo por compartir un sueño de Lily en no abandonar una tradición tan muggle.

Tal vez aburridas, sin ninguna alianza mágica y muy simbólicas pero Lily deseaba poder compartir esto con su familia además de que juro era el sueño de cualquier niña... seamos razonables, Lupin acepta que el mundo mágico es más excéntrico que hace de algo memorable una digna imagen sacada de una película de cultos satánicos.

Espera que con los años cambien, con el aumento de sangre fresca en las líneas mágicas probablemente estos ritos se vayan a suavizar... pero el ahora no era muy alegre para las expectativas de Lily quien de ese lado ya es Potter.

Al menos habrá pastel.

Abandonando ese tema, Lupin mira desde su ventajosa posición las hileras de bancas de madera muy bien colocadas donde los invitados comienzan a sentarse en una obvia segmentación que es notable no solo por la vestimenta... solo la misma aura parece dividirse visiblemente.

La austeridad, la antigüedad y de rasgos aunque bondadosos ahora llenos de una altivez pasada... muy bien cuidados en túnicas brillantes que no encajan muy bien en una iglesia... el lado Potter es tan escasa, algo que esperaban considerando que nunca se practica la religión de ningún tipo en el mundo mágico.

Ellos solo vienen por curiosidad porque no entienden lo simbólico de presentar su matrimonio a un dios del que no creen.

El otro lado de la alfombra, los muggles son mayoritarios con sonrisas sinceras, ropa modesta y educadamente tratando y fallando de no dar miradas escandalizadas el otro lado del corredor... Remus en verdad los entiende pero es tan divertido verlo desde su posición privilegiada.

Oh, Peter lo mira a sabiendas... tal vez sea el momento de fingir ser solo el siempre amable Remus Lupin.

Se obliga a enderezarse cuando la música se entona en toda la capilla, el inicio está rodando al voltear a la entrada de la adorable Nymphadora, una mocosa pequeña con reluciente cabello negro (que seguro encantaron para que no cambiara delante de muggles)... tirando pétalos con entusiasmo manchando toda la alfombra de un camino perfumado.

Todo tan perfecto, tranquilo que parece ilógico que haya guerra afuera de esto.

Entonces viene el desfile de damas de honor, Lily no tenía muchas amigas... pero las que tenía eran demasiado cercanas para dejarla sola en este evento especial.

Alice es la que lidera, con su vestido de color rosa pastel con un moño en su cintura y hombreras delicadas con guantes blancos agarrando un delicado ramo... no hay ningún rastro de incomodidad, como si hubiera nacido vistiendo nada que no sean túnicas.

Con la misma vestimenta, Andrómeda le secunda con sus rizos negros sujetos en un moño alto... igualmente adaptada a no presentar su incomodidad por la ropa fuera de las pesadas del mundo mágico... parece confiada, tan natural que atrae miradas de su marido sentado en el área del novio.

Terminando con una que impresiona por la simple sensación de resaltar en presencia.

No es solo su figura madura, curvilínea que hace del vestido modesto una cosa distinta de ver... ni tampoco el cabello tan rojo apenas sujeto en un peinado intrincado que pierde el tocado de perlas... o esa mascara que cubre la mitad de su rostro tan blanca como el mármol... sino su ojo profundo mirando a todos pero concentrándose en caminar, hay disgusto viniendo en oleadas que apenas retiene para no marchitar la atmosfera.

No está contenta con el vestido, sabiendo que es una de las pocas mujeres feliz de usar pantalón lo entiende.

Remus no evito mirar largamente... hasta Peter no pudo desviar su atención de la exótica hermana tan distinta a la belleza delicada de Lily... Sirius lanzo un silbido hambriento que se hizo acreedor de un desplante desdeñoso cuando la dama de honor pasó cercas, colocándose enfrente de ellos como si no existieran.

James levanto su mano ligeramente pero fue convencido de no saludar cuando obviamente lo ignoro con vehemencia... Lily por supuesto entro, floreciendo y apagando la estela de su imperiosa hermana... Petunia prefirió ver su entrada sonriéndole con sinceridad, un gesto que los merodeadores asumieron era extraño pero tan hermoso al coincidir con la novia.

Remus trago, Sirius susurro "la vi primero", Peter solo babeo hasta que el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia forzándolos a poner atención.

Recordando las advertencias... las primeras impresiones de James... pero ahora, Remus Lupin no puede ver qué hay de malo con Petunia Evans.

XXXXX

Lily corre a Petunia tan pronto esta fuera de la catedral tan aliviada de verla, considerando que adivina se ha levantado a última hora para arreglarse y venir... su madre seguro tuvo mucho que ver con el asunto al ver como ambas se lanzan desplantes de muerte instantánea y su padre finge que disfruta conversar con el señor Potter.

Una simple y rutinaria pelea entre fieras.

Su hermosa hermana, una que nunca pensó ver en vestido le da esa mirada de un solo ojo reuniendo lo infeliz que esta al señalar el faldón rosa como si fuera un insulto monumental en toda la existencia, haciendo sonidos insatisfechos cuando la cree lo suficientemente cercas para hacer sonar su descontento -esto es lo que tengo que hacer para verte feliz- escupe con la acidez de una mala poción.

Por supuesto que Lily como la hermana acostumbrada y bondadosa que es, le sonríe descaradamente nada perturbada por su infelicidad -te queda bien- le asegura al dar un solo paso para observarla por única ocasión en un vestido como esos.

Sea la verdad, nunca ha pensado en que Petunia desee casarse... cuando salió el tema en un momento de la infancia le dio un definitivo "no" junto con un conjunto colorido de maldiciones y otros impropios que entendió cuando tuvo la edad suficiente... ahora razona porque su madre estaba tan escandalizada durante todo ese evento y es porque estaba segura todo "eso" no debería salir de una niña.

Petunia bufa escandalosamente, cruzando sus brazos en su porte intimidante que solo acrecentó con la diferencia de altura (y eso que Lily se aseguró de tener tacones altos) -soy un jodido pastel- le recalca al señalar el moño que cuelga tentativamente en su cintura agraciándola como una de esas modelos que ha visto en revistas... claro que para su hermana esto es denigrante.

-Idioma- grita su madre desde su posición con una mirada cargada de desprecio.

Petunia le da un gesto de muerte a su madre -Soy un puto pastel, el idioma es lo mínimo- espeta con su voz cargada de sarcasmo insultante, el padre tiene que sostener a su progenitora de arruinar el día aun cuando Lily está muy divertida... el resto de la familia muggle parece acostumbrada mientras los amigos y mágicos seres están perturbados por el comportamiento poco digno de una dama.

Y esto es en sus buenos días, Lily en verdad espera que su amada hermana decida pasar más tiempo ahora en esta nueva etapa de su vida para escandalizar a la familia sangre pura de su esposo... James por supuesto parece diferir de sus planes.

Pero es el pago por su matrimonio, deben aprender a tolerar a Petunia.

-¿Por qué accedi a esto?- pregunta con gotas de sarcasmo Petunia.

Lily le sonríe cálidamente -¿Por qué me amas?-

Un suspiro sufrido de la pelirroja, quitándose el moño apenas sostenido por un retocado de perlas soltando su cabello indomable en picos afilados -en serio, a veces me pregunto si vales la pena- escupe.

Por supuesto que le divierte su comentario, no importa que tan venenoso sea... nunca lo dice en serio en cuanto a su familia.

-¿Estas segura de esto? Aun puedo desaparecer al perdedor, al menos ahora puedes reclamar su herencia- sonríe como un animal salvaje Petunia, susurrándole en conspiración codiciosa.

Voltea los ojos golpeándola de manera juguetona -no, no puedes desaparecerlo... me agrada como combina con mis ojos- pestañea burlonamente ante el resoplido de su hermana mayor.

Para la novia es divertido ver de reojo como los tontos merodeadores son detenidos por James y Alice de acercárseles... tal vez con falsos pretextos de dejarla tener una plática con su hermana... puede que hasta con la verdad de no ser conveniente que traten con Petunia.

Sabe cómo es su hermana, por lo que no está escandalizada por lo que Alice le conto.

Tal vez sería extraño para otra muggle el saber de lo que sucede en el mundo mágico ¿para Petunia? No, su hermana después de todo siempre sabe todo y confía en que será un infierno a pagar para quien sea les haga daño.

No hay nada de malo con Petunia, es solo su manera de protegerla.

Una foto familiar está en orden sacándolo de su mundo... los muggles por supuesto no extraña que haya dos fotógrafos... mientras uno lo hace para su álbum muggle el otro para su experiencia gravada al mágico... Lily se aferra a su incomodo novio, aun mirando como su hermana se alza como una montaña amenazante a su lado con su madre en una sonrisa dulce pero dagas al chocar con su primogénita... su padre simplemente flota feliz de ser ignorado.

Le divierte como hay desplantes desdeñosos en dirección a James que Petunia tiene el don de lograr expresar con un solo ojo... por supuesto que su novio le lanza un gesto de "ayúdame" pero le ignora... porque ¿Cómo quiere ser feliz juntos si no supera la actitud de Petunia? Nunca cambiara, su hermana hará presente su dominio haciéndolo infeliz y si su esposo no muestra una columna fuerte en su contra... serán encuentros realmente divertidos de ver.

Cuando todos se separan para ir a la recepción, ve que James hace una mueca.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta al cerrar la puerta del coche rentado.

Su ahora esposo que esta tan ansioso como para mirar el entorno del interior del auto, parece a punto de vomitar -Vi a mis amigos desfilar como cachorros detrás de tu hermana- lo dice en un tono de finalidad horrorizada.

Lily frunció el ceño, pero con diferentes preocupaciones -ella tiene su propio auto, no creo que quiera darle un aventón a nadie- dice adivinando como es su hermana de territorial, nadie fuera de su familia tiene permitido dentro del auto deportivo de aspecto caro.

James le da un gesto exasperado como si no viera el verdadero punto de su angustia (que de hecho, no hace) -ese no es el problema ¡ellos morirán!-

Hace un ademan aburrido la novia nada preocupada por la integridad de cualquiera de los tontos amigos de su marido que deseen meterse con su familia -Petunia no les hará nada...- sonríe suavemente -duradero- agrega con malicia.

James gime preguntándose cómo es que su Lily oculto muy bien esa fachada de malicia durante todo su noviazgo (olvido estratégicamente todo lo malo antes de relacionarse, el amor es ciego) -Quiero tener amigos al final del día-

Lily por supuesto que bufo, los tontos merodeadores se ganan lo que buscan... porque está enteramente segura, que no hay nada de malo con su hermana.

No hay nada malo con Petunia Evans.

XXXXX

Peter aprovecha su propia debilidad en momentos en que nadie lo considera, es una ventaja cuando nadie espera nada de ti y con esto hacerse de numerosas oportunidades... si, tal vez este quedándose con las sobras de los otros merodeadores... pero no le ve nada de malo cuando es beneficioso en algunos aspectos.

Así que cuando la vio, fue la primera vez que pensó que no quería quedarse con las sobras.

Que intentaría adelantarse para lograr un pedazo de ese pastel aun cuando Sirius... como el buen amigo que es... le dijo que no tenía oportunidad.

No se lo tomo personal, porque también se lo dijo a Lupin y a Frank (Alice lo mira a dagas, obviamente retirándose de las apuestas) cuando se separaron para perseguir a la que por fin estaba sola.

Nadie los detuvo esta vez, aunque cree que Alice les dio un gesto de lastima y James como si hubiera olido mierda de Hipogrifo.

Peter ignora abiertamente las señales de sus únicos amigos cuerdos, siguiendo entre bromas a los otros dos... se encuentra planeando por primera vez para tener una oportunidad.

No es nada malicioso, pero si es una muggle... tal vez un encantamiento ligero hará maravillas y terminara con una noche muy necesitada.

Peter aguarda su oportunidad detrás del grupo que saluda efusivamente a una muggle que esta por subirse a un auto de aspecto costoso... ella los mira con esa extraña profundidad en un barrido desdeñoso a cada uno y de repente no está seguro de querer jugar este juego.

Ella es peligrosa.

-Hermosura ¿no necesitas compañía?- como siempre Sirius es el primero en lanzarse, acortando la distancia y recargándose tan cercas de la dama que es tan alta como el mago exudando toda la confianza sangre pura y casanova que le funciona muy bien.

Ella se recarga en la puerta del auto como una barrera débil, le arquea la ceja en una poderosa burla que avergonzaría a los sangre pura por lo bien que le sale -No- le responde en un ronroneo bajo.

Sirius se rompe unos segundos pero recoge su dignidad rápidamente nada agraviado al contrario divertido y con la llama del reto en sus ojos... Peter gime patéticamente decidido a dar un paso atrás ante el ojo verde arrogante de la presunta dama que parece curiosa por el siguiente movimiento.

Para Peter esa mujer les está dando una mala mirada, como esas desdeñosas que recibieron de slytherin el último año... no predica nada bueno, es de alguien aburrido dispuesto a divertirse a costa de sus víctimas.

-Vamos, una dama no debe estar sola- empuja Black.

Peter hace un sonido estrangulado ante lo aventurero que se escucha el exiliado de Black, le da a Lupin un gesto abortado pero este parece dispuesto a ver hasta dónde va la humillación de su amigo por el bien de la diversión... al menos el coqueteo de su parte está en pausa.

La pelirroja los considera con inquietante calma, el entorno se ha vaciado de invitados y solo quedan ellos... regresando de nuevo su único ojo al grupo de tontos -Una dama ¿no?- le ronronea al agitar su mano con una pulsera carmesí, su dedo largo en la barbilla de un Sirius que parece ha ganado puntos para su casa -me siento un tanto... provocativa- dice con una sonrisa ladina en sus carnosos labios.

Sirius abre la boca cautivado pero nada sale para replicar el astuto comentario de la hermana de Lily, Peter parpadea sorprendido de que en verdad funcionara y Lupin se encoge de hombros un tanto decepcionado.

Petunia se coloca un cigarro en la boca al golpear con su dedo la nariz del mago -Espero que no haya mujeres tontas cayendo en este juego ¿verdad?- le dice en un tono condescendiente al encender su vicio, inhalando suavemente para exhalarlo en la cara de un desconcertado Sirius.

Si no fuera por el miedo, Peter estaría igual de divertido que Lupin al ver el gesto de sufrimiento inocente que Sirius ahora engalana al saber que ese dulce se lo han quitado prácticamente de las manos.

-Saben, eres lindo mocoso... pero no me siento tan desesperada para aceptar a los amigos del imbécil del esposo de Lily- entra al auto mirándolos a través del vidrio que baja bajo su mando -Piérdanse perdedores- les dice al arrancar en un sonido que los asusto dejándolos como tontos enfrente de la iglesia.

-Estoy seguro la tendré para la noche- Sirius se regodea tan ciego a lo infructuoso de sus avances.

Peter es el primer merodeador que está de acuerdo con James.

Hay algo malo con esa Petunia.

XXXXX

Lupin se ha retirado justo en el momento en que Petunia le apago un cigarro en la mano con una sonrisa de mierda en su hermoso rostro haciéndolo gritar por la repentina fuerza que metió en dicho ataque.

Claro, dijo que fue un accidente ante los que la vieron hacer tal acto bárbaro en medio del salón de baile cuando la quiso invitar educadamente al centro de la pista... pero Remus Lupin sabe cuándo ocurren... y ese no lo fue.

Ella se burló de su dolor.

Sentado hoscamente en la silla, mirando de lejos a la indomable fiera que ahora ríe bajo las atenciones de Lily y su padre como si fueran los únicos que valieran la pena entre el mar de gente... una parte orgullosa quiere intentar acercarse de nuevo pero tercamente se queda en su silla con el eco de la música y platicas amortiguadas.

Ella por supuesto en una habilidad desconcertante sabe que la están mirando, no duda en voltear a donde Remus esta encorvado dándole una sonrisa socarrona junto con un dedo grosero en sus delicadas manos además de susurrarle "perdedor" más veces de lo que ha hecho para James.

Prefiere negarse a jugar, no regresarle la grosería era lo mejor en el ámbito adulto.

Porque está seguro algo anda mal con esa muggle.

Ahora en serio comprende al pobre de James, hay ese entendimiento entre ellos cuando pueden tener un contacto visual... esta seguro esa mujer es el diablo muggle, solo las peores pesadillas de cualquier mago cuerdo y mujer educada.

Está exagerando, pero nunca en su vida fue quemado e insultado en una noche.

-No hay avistamientos- Fabian Prewett dice al sentarse unos momentos a su lado, con un fuerte encantamiento para no ser observado por el entorno... el junto con su hermano Gideon son parte de la cuadrilla que vigilan la recepción ante cualquier ataque por parte de los mortifagos.

Lupin parpadea en su dirección con una sonrisa agradecida, si no hubiera estado distraído con el mago... hubiera notado como el ojo en la máscara de Petunia brillaba en las sombras de su flequillo rojo... viendo algo que no debería.

-La hermana de Lily es linda- Prewett asegura mirando ausentemente el lugar donde la muggle sigue discutiendo ahora con su madre mientras el padre es testigo doloroso... Lily por lo menos ahora está consolando a su marido.

-Pero aterradora- añade con un tono de finalidad para quitar cualquier rastro de interés por el propio bien del joven hombre.

Fabian arquea la ceja con una sonrisa maliciosa -por supuesto, un muggle aterrador- dice en fingido drama provocando un girar de ojos -bueno su excelencia... estaré de guardia- se despide con un ademan exagerado al desaparecer en un crujido de magia, dejando de nuevo solo al licántropo junto con su amargura.

Sirius se deja caer a su lado unos momentos después, la silla rechina pero se extiende tan placido mirando descaradamente donde la hermana muggle está tomando licor con una postura tan entrenada... como si bebiera siempre -¿Te retiras?- le pregunta sin indagar.

No hay duda de lo que se refiere.

-Por supuesto- Lupin responde rápidamente.

El Black le lanza un gesto incrédulo -Así de rápido-

-Eres el único capaz de ir contra una pared varias veces- secamente dice Lupin porque en serio, su amigo era un estúpido al continuar sus humillaciones que hasta ahora ya se hicieron aburridas.

Bufa ofendido el mago agitando su cabello detrás de su espalda con practica dramática -Eres como James, estas exagerando-

Levanta su mano aun quemada señalándola efusivamente -me apago un cigarro en la mano, Sirius... no estoy exagerando-

-Es solo un muggle- despide Black con un encoger de hombros saludando divertido a la mesa de los novios donde James parece resignado y un tanto amargado cuando mira a sabiendas lo que se está planeando entre ellos.

-Le creo a Peter cuando dijo que lo iba a atropellar en el estacionamiento-Lupin espeta con un fruncir de ceño ante su amigo que se ha marchado por su tranquilidad emocional.

Una risa divertida -fue un accidente, se puso en su lado ciego- Sirius lo dice en un tono lento para que la idea fuera aceptada en la mente intrigada del licántropo.

-Estoy seguro que miro bien a Peter antes de acelerarle- dice Lupin amargamente, esa mascara misteriosa no es signo de que ese ojo no funcione... no tiene el valor de preguntarle a Lily y no es tan tonto para averiguarlo por sí mismo.

Sirius es un ciego cuando quiere, no importa cuántas evidencias haya de que Petunia no es una presa dispuesta a irse a su cama... lo negara e intentara como el idiota que es.

Para ese caso, Remus se sentó figurativamente a ver el desastre de su amigo y cuando terminen de masticarlo... se parara al lado de James, Alice y Peter para decirle con un sentido de victoria que en efecto... hay algo mal con Petunia Evans.

XXXXX

Albus Dumbledore apenas tenia tiempo para este tipo de eventos, pero aun así se esforzó solo como un acto simbólico... sonriendo paternalmente a Lily y James, dos fuerzas importantes en su grupo contra los mortifagos.

Valio la pena su esfuerzo para verlos en un día tan feliz, no importa si en el mundo mágico ya tuvieran dias como marido y mujer.

Es un tanto inquietante el entorno tan distinto a las ceremonias mágicas, las miradas de los muggles que parecen mas resignados a sus excentricidades después de tantos rondando con su aspecto.

Pero sobretodo Petunia Evans.

Es algo que dice sus instintos, cuando ese ojo verde lo mira desde la distancia con algo así como consideración disgustada... como si viera en él todo lo mal del mundo y deseara que morir fuera la opción mas cercanas en su existencia.

No hay saludo como lo hicieron los padres Evans.

No hay respeto como Lily ejerce diligentemente.

Solo el desprecio muy diferente de un muggle normal, porque Albus sabe diferenciar.

Entonces, cuando Albus cree que ya hizo el suficiente tiempo... retirarse para asegurar la resistencia y su amado colegio... a la salida de la recepción, con una botella de whisky en su mano y una postura insolente... Petunia Evans lo esperaba.

-El infame director- saluda con burla al enderezarse, pasando su mano por ese cabello indomable e ignorando el sonido ahogado de quienes están bajo encantamientos de desilucion en el entorno como respaldo en caso de ataque.

-¿Que puedo hacer por ti, Querida?- pregunta con un tono gentil, nada ofendido y deteniendo al entorno oculto.

La muggle mira a los alrededores con una ceja levantada -los tienes bien controlados-

-No se a que te refieres- dice inocente con una sonrisa estampada en sus viejos rasgos, fingiendo que no existe nadie aparte de ellos.

-Al montón de idiotas que están escondidos- le dice en un tono grosero al hacer un ademan a los alrededores.

Dumbledore parpadea inquieto, un muggle no debería detectarlos ni escucharlos... los encantamientos deben ser fuertes para excluir a esa parte de la población la capacidad de detectarlos.

Pero ella le sonríe con muchos dientes, como si adivinara cual es su sorpresa y como le gusta retorcerlo en su cara -¿que crees? me importa un comino tus prejuicios... viejo... pero aquí tengo algo para ti...- da un paso amenazante, clavándose delante del director -le pasa algo a mi hermana o mis padres y tenemos un problema ¿esta claro?-

Albus retiene su gesto en algo plano recordando lo que Alice y James advirtieron en privado aun cuando su sondeo a Lily no demuestre nada sospechoso -Amenazas a todos los que tienes a tu alcance- pregunta fraternal.

-No, amenazo a los que creo convenientes- Petunia le sonríe socarrona dando un paso atrás con un brillo impropio en el lado en que esa mascara cuelga de su delicado rostro.

Tiene el impulso de cepillar la mente de la niña, pero es como si fuera golpeado entre los ojos por algo filoso haciéndolo retroceder... puede decir que uno de los magos ha salido de su encanto para ayudarlo a sostenerlo... hay otro apuntando a la muggle que parece divertida antes de amenazada.

Los hermanos Prewett siempre fieles ahora funcionan como un muro para la delicada dama.

-Todos son unos exagerados- añade picara con un guiño de ojo a los gemelos que no se perturban, solo aprietan la varita inseguros de ir en contra de la hermana de una preciada aliada... y Petunia lo sabe, disfrutando de esto a lo máximo -ahora, querido director... la proxima que sienta la necesidad de indagar en lugares que no le importan... sera un tanto mas doloroso- canturrea.

-¿Que le hiciste?-Gideon cuestiona dudoso, ahora las lógicas del mundo viniendo a golpearlos cuando alguien sin magia puede hacer tropezar al director.

Parece que el hecho de intentar leer la mente de alguien indefenso no es condenado y esto solo divierte aun mas a Petunia... algo que solo se ve por su sonrisa de mierda.

-Es un muggle- Molly llora desde el pilar mas cercano incrédula.

Petunia da un largo trago a la botella, le guiñe un ojo pícaro a los gemelos como a su hermana para dar la espalda -estas advertido- añade al caminar en un sonido de tacones fuera de rango.

Hay una atmósfera inquietante, con tantos magos de la orden como testigos y con la primera impresión de Petunia Evans es que en efecto... hay algo mal con ella.

XXXXX

Aún hay dolores fantasmas, recordatorios de su maldición, está el pesar en su alma carcomiéndose con fracasos y rencores... discordias que crecen hasta el final de su vida en aquel día lluvioso en la punta de su arma a manos de un elegido de dios.

Pero ahora es Petunia Evans.

Un nombre que no le queda pero que lleva como una máscara fea para lo que fue.

Aun con eso en mente despierta desorientada, alerta a cualquier ataque que nunca viene... aun espera el sonar de su puerta las voces enojadas de cobradores o estudiantes molestos... el sentimiento de acecho cuando sabe el edificio en el que se hospeda no es seguro... aun desconfía de todos porque todos se pueden convertir en akumas... el distante sonido de una vida que significaba ser el errante Cross Marian.

Cuando por fin decide que es una mierda, que ahora no es un jodido exorcista... se sienta algo mareada para sostener su cabeza con una conocida resaca latiendo desenfrenado en un dolor agudo.

Hay cosas que no cambian en su vida no importa como sea.

Constantes que definen lo que fue aun ahora.

Sintiendo su desnudes con un resoplido frustrado, se pone de pie de manera regia ya acostumbrada a la visión de un género femenino ahora cubierto por las capas de su cabello rebelde... ignorando la figura todavía dormida en el lecho... mira la habitación completamente desconocida con un barrido desdeñoso, pero poco le importa a Cross que arrastra los pies rumbo a lo que asume es el baño.

Chasquea los dientes al ver su reflejo, la máscara aún está en su lugar pero por lo demás es desordenado... ese rostro no es suyo, odia cuando lo ve... pero no puede hacer nada, esta es una vida que no pidió y no le queda de otra que vivirla.

Suspira al quitarse la máscara mostrando la fea cicatriz... un pecado que lo siguió nuevamente... luego mira las pulseras rojas de un arma que lo traiciono... cierra los ojos, siempre lo mismo pero no está para detenerse en la frágil memoria de como termino.

Como el arrogante Cross Marian fue asesinado como un perro.

Lava su rostro con cuidado, tomando un cepillo de dientes que encontró y la pasta de origen dudoso... se siente más cómodo consigo misma, un baño será cuando regrese a casa... lo último que quiere es tratar con el idiota con el que se metió esa noche.

Le fastidia cuando son hombres, siempre debe cuidarse para no terminar con un mocoso... pero no debería de haber problema con eso, tomo sus precauciones.

Pasa sus dedos por los nudos de su cabello como de costumbre, sale del baño mirando el desastre de habitación y decidiendo que no le gustaba en nada la elección de interiores para este departamento.

Tampoco le gusta la idea de irse en el mismo jodido vestido con el que llego.

Va directo al mueble más cercano, después de tres cajones que no duda en voltear sin importar el crear más desastre mucho menos de algo que llaman respeto... encuentra al menos algo que pueda usar para llegar a su auto y a su casa.

-Túnicas, jodidas túnicas- gruñe con desagrado al sentir la tela que aunque suave, es aún más ridículo que su vestido... lo único que lo convence de usarlo es que al menos no es rosa.

-¿A dónde vas?- la voz masculina podría haber paralizado a cualquier mujer, pero a Petunia solo la hizo tomar una postura desinteresada fingiendo que no existe el error de esa noche -¿Pet?-

Un resoplar -no me llames así, no somos tan cercanos- declara con frialdad cortado cualquier familiaridad.

Un sonido de asfixia, seguro el bastardo no esperaba tal despido.

-Entonces te vas- repite con un tono plano, obviamente luchando con emociones... algo que no le importa a la mujer.

Resopla feamente, Cross lo fulmina con su único ojo -¿Estas ciego?- le dice al abrochar fuertemente la capa y darle un gesto despectivo al acosador de la noche ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

El hombre es guapo, tiene que regalarle eso al ver como sus rizos son un desastre caliente y esos rasgos combinando con ojos plateados son lindos... si tan solo no fuera un imbécil, Sirius podría ser una aventura de más de una noche -Pero... pensé- dice débilmente, como si alguien hubiera volteado las normas del mundo en algo desconocido.

-¿Qué? Que te lloraría... que sería la última en despertarme para asegurarte que eras el único hombre en mi vida- dice Petunia con un falso tono de dolor -vete a la mierda, aunque seguro estaba borracha para tropezar con tu piedra... imbécil- resopla.

Sirius siente como si lo hubieran golpeado, pero la mujer sigue en su negocio de arreglarse... desecharlo como el hizo con tantas mujeres y el dolor en su pecho solo crece cuando no hay despedidas románticas de su parte.

Petunia mira el corredor oscuro señalando que era en general, este edificio es una mierda en interiores... pero que espera de un mundo mágico que se quedó tan atrás en el tiempo... decidiendo ir al extremo derecho sin siquiera cerrar la puerta del departamento del que broto.

Mientras camina con seguridad, piensa que en serio debió de haber bebido algo muy fuerte para revolcarse con el imbécil del amigo del perdedor... pero como Cross poco le importa, lo hecho, hecho esta y no le queda de otra que olvidar que paso ese enorme error.

Cuando llega a su casa ignora a su madre, saluda a su padre... se va a encerrar a su habitación y piensa, al mirar su vida en esta segunda oportunidad que no pidió.

Que seguro hay algo mal con ella.

A los dos meses, cuando estaba en Australia por un diplomado de ciencia... en su lujosa habitación en el edificio más caro de la ciudad, Petunia despertó corriendo directo al baño para vomitar lo que no ha comido... por la tarde la enfermedad retrocede pero hay mareos... es una fea forma de aprender que los métodos anticonceptivos muggles actuales no son los suficientemente fuertes para luchar contra las semillas mágicas.

Cross Marian maldice ser Petunia Evans.

Pero sobretodo jura no decirle a nadie que está esperando un mocoso porque no es tan bastardo para desecharlo como basura.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

En el próximo volvemos al punto de vista del mundo mágico, solo una probada de como Cross ve el mundo y como termino hasta la mierda de problemas porque en efecto... pudo ser precavida pero con la magia todo esto le fallo.

Sobre lo que bebió para cometer el enorme error de terminar con Sirius aun cuando juro no lo haría... fue una combinación de whisky de fuego con algunas bebidas mágicas que se necesita algo más que tolerancia que seguro Cross tenía cuando bebe en exceso.

Y Sirius recibió un golpe certero en su orgullo, le aplicaron lo que siempre aplica... y aunque puede o no haberla buscado, Cross es bueno escondiéndose cuando no quiere ser encontrado.

Y si, prepárate mundo mágico porque sería tonto de Cross creer en la noticia de una explosión de gas sobre todo cuando Lily no aparezca.

¿Y la familia Black se enterara? Digo hay un árbol genealógico en grimmauld place que la puede denunciar ¿habrá persecución por un producto sucio como ese?

El próximo nos lo llevaremos más lento aunque eso depende de mi inspiración!

Y no, no hay romance solo un desliz para que algún tipo de Dursley aun exista en el mundo de Harry Potter.

Neah20 fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

Los problemas CON Petunia

La guerra estaba en su momento más oscuro cuando sucedió un ataque que perturbo parte importante de la Orden del Fenix.

Lily se derrumbó en la sala de su modesta casa en lágrimas interminables, con el vientre abultado apenas visible por las túnicas de elección y el abrazo de su marido cuyo susurro consolador era ameno... se encerraba en miles de memorias pasadas y arrepentimientos mientras el director se paraba a unos pasos de su sala con un gesto solemne de luto.

-Lo lamento tanto, Lily- dijo en viejo aun parado como una estatua al ser el mensajero de tan lamentables noticias.

La casa Evans fue atacada durante la madrugada, la marca tenebrosa flotando orgullosa en los cielos oscuros de ese vecindario muggle como un aviso descarado de su victoria.

Levantando débilmente su rostro manchado de lágrimas, la nacida muggles mira directamente a los ojos del sereno director -El funeral, tengo que...-

-No puedes- interrumpe bruscamente el director manteniendo su rostro profesional, asegurándose de dar la autoridad necesaria para mantener a la parte importante de la profecía segura muy lejos del peligro aunque eso signifique alejarla de su familia.

Parpadeando con la boca abierta, la pelirroja frunce el ceño con el corazón dolido pero la ira naciendo en la actitud desinteresada del director a la situación de sus padres, por lo que sabe los cuerpos aún están en el forense sin ser reclamados -Pero eran mis padres-

Levantando la mano apaciguadora, una sonrisa gentil Albus niega -Con el interés del señor Oscuro, no puedes salir y menos en tu estado, Lily- le recuerda señalando sutilmente el estómago sobresaliente.

Una mirada penetrante en los impresionantes ojos Evans, apretando la mandíbula con total rebeldía en donde las hormonas no ayudan en pensar que tal vez el anciano tenía razón, exponerse sería tonto... pero recuerda los sacrificios de sus padres durante toda su infancia y le duele el corazón saberlos en bolsas abandonadas del cariño de dios -Al menos Petunia...-

-No podemos localizarla-suavizando su voz, el anciano incito a la calma para la joven embarazada -estamos haciendo todo lo posible para asegurar su bienestar- mintió, porque con los recursos que tenían era mejor enfocarlos en otras áreas que en una muggle tan sospechosa.

Albus no es vengativo, pero para su agenda Petunia Evans NO tiene prioridad para protección... no importa que tan mal pueda ser juzgada sus acciones si Lily llegara a enterarse de su abandono a la muggle (a sus padres).

Ojos horrorizados ajena a los pensamientos del director, la pelirroja amenaza con hiperventilar ante su imaginativa mente que traza escenarios donde su adorada hermana estuviera en peligro no importa que tan propio de ella sea el desaparecer -Y si ella- balbucea.

James interviene al darle otro abrazo, sabe de los horrores de la perdida... sus padres aun es reciente y en las mismas circunstancias... otra perdida de la guerra que duele tan profundo, que ya es tan rutinario que sabe sobrellevarlo con naturalidad para ofrecer el confort a su mujer que tanto lo necesita -Tranquilízate, Lily- susurra al mirarla -El director está haciendo lo que puede- confía ciegamente en los esfuerzos de la Orden (algo erróneo) además no es de todo mentira, si Sirius no puede rastrearla esta la esperanza que el bando contrario tampoco.

Lily se obliga a respirar, aun lagrimas deslizándose entre sus mejillas -Ella seguro vendrá ¡será un objetivo de los mortifagos!- dice con un tono de reproche al director.

-Asignare una escolta- vuelve a mentir Albus, no puede prescindir de magos solo para hacer guardia en la sala forense donde sabe están los cuerpos de los padres muggles de la bruja... pero es necesario darle ese sentimiento de seguridad por un bien mayor.

Lily asiente satisfecha sumergiéndose en su dolor queriendo estar ahí en el momento en que la noticia aterrice en los oídos de su hermana, predice un infierno por venir... no es tonta, Petunia es de las que golpea y luego pregunta.

Espera que el mago o bruja sea capaz de manejar a su hermana mayor, pero está segura lo comprenderá a lo largo del doloroso encuentro (donde Petunia obviamente será la ganadora... magia o no)... Lily confía en que durante este intercambio, también se le notifique el motivo por el que no está participando activamente en el velorio.

Era muy crédula de pensar que el director estaría soltando información fácilmente.

XXXXX

Marchito, cansado y aburrido... Severus Snape aguarda entre las sombras del edificio cercano con un hechizo de detección que se activara anunciando a su objetivo, no le agrada la misión como tampoco su presa.

Sin embargo no es nada que le importe.

No sería una perdida para el mundo la ausencia de Petunia Evans.

Cruzándose de brazos, el remordimiento es lo mínimo cuando está involucrado tal mujer salvaje... aunque no evita el disgusto de ser el culpable de tal situación, solo espera que Lily nunca se entere que fue encargado importante de tal sometimiento.

Bufa, la pobre muggle ni siquiera tendrá oportunidad en el nido de los mortifagos.

Tampoco está dispuesto a sacarla del problema.

Bajo un encantamiento repelente de muggles, el mago se recarga en la pared mirando el cielo con algo como el fastidio... pero ahora solo piensa en las consecuencias de esto y como Albus no está dispuesto a guardar a la hermana de Lily de las garras de la guerra.

Como sus padres.

Dejándolos sin protección y mintiéndole en la cara a todos en la Orden, casi le causa diversión como alguien que presume ser parte del bando de la luz está dispuesto a sacrificar peones mientras no comprometan a sus piezas principales.

Es triste que ahora haya caído en esa categoría con su disposición a ser el espía por el bien de Lily.

Algo duro es colocado en la nuca tensándolo en segundos por la presencia que no se había dado cuenta deslizándose en su punto ciego, Severus deseo sacar su varita pero algo como el presentimiento le advirtió no hacer ningún movimiento en contra de este enemigo invisible.

-Supongo que tu gente no es sutil en el mensaje ¿verdad?- la voz burlona conocida es viciosa al empujar lo que sea lo señala amenazantemente para clavarlo dolorosamente, no es una varita pero eso no le quita peligrosidad.

-En verdad eres tonta- muerde no dispuesto a mostrar miedo -Viniendo aquí, sola- añade tardíamente disfrutando de como su voz mantiene la neutralidad y dominio.

Petunia solo bufa al golpearlo en la parte de atrás de las rodillas fuertemente obligándolo a caer en el sucio suelo, Severus iba a dar un comentario mordaz sobre la agresividad innecesaria cuando su cabello es tomado con brusquedad obligándolo a levantar dolorosamente su rostro a quien se alza ahora encima de su cuerpo... en ningún momento dejando de apuntarlo con lo que asume es un arma -¿no gritas?- canta burlonamente.

Gruñe al amenazante ojo verde que se alza desde la parte de atrás habiéndolo hecho torcer su cuello hasta atrás incómodamente, las capas de cabello rojo rodeándolo además de cegándolo del entorno y una sonrisa de mierda en la mujer nada intimidada por la magia flotando en el ambiente en advertencia.

Severus no es nadie débil, ubicado entre la mejor categoría entre los mortifagos siendo un maestro en las artes oscuras que pica en su orgullo estar arrodillado en un charco de mugre, en un calle oscura viendo a un humilde muggle humillándolo -tu última advertencia- asegura solo mordaz, no por ser cortes.

El ojo brilla no divertido, la gracia no está en ella aun cuando su tono puede expresar burla... Petunia gruñe salvajemente apretando el agarre en ese grasiento cabello bajándole al volumen de la magia en el aire -Intenta algo divertido y date por muerto- amenaza en desplante aterrador del lado donde su máscara sobresale entre las sombras.

Severus reúne su mejor gesto retador sin saber a lo que estaba provocando.

Y que problemas tendría con Petunia Evans.

XXXXX

James estaba preocupado por su esposa próxima a dar a luz.

La depresión es un asunto poco tratado en las comunidades mágicas, pero sabe detectarlas a tiempo pero con el embarazo... cualquier poción es dañina... suspirando solo vaga por la planta baja ahora que su mujer descansa en su habitación pensando en algo para animarla, tal vez citar a sus amigos para que vengan a visitarlo.

Pero esto amargaría a Lily.

Porque si pueden venir los merodeadores pero no buscarían a su hermana para que pudiera visitarlos con normalidad, desde que se casaron la distancia entre ambas se ha hecho prominente y su marido está agradecido... aun cuando culpa a la guerra por estas pequeñas bendiciones.

James tiene una buena defensa ante los desplantes de su amada Lily, el director lo apoya incondicionalmente señalando que como muggle su _cuñada _no podría defenderse en el caso de ser capturada y obligada a decir su ubicación... mientras sus amigos son fuerzas importantes en su resistencia contra Voldemort.

Su esposa no le cree del todo.

Tal vez no debió de ser obvio en su odio a Petunia que solo creció cuando dejo a su amigo devastado un día después de la boda (nunca piensa mal de Sirius).

Se congelo en medio de la cocina cuando sintió que algo rompió las salas de la parte delantera de la casa, con varita en mano en ligero pánico pero manteniendo la cabeza firme... corrió a la puerta sin pensar que nadie que viniera a invadir lo haría de frente... con un hechizo en la lengua fue derribado tan pronto llego a la estancia cuando la puerta abriéndose toscamente lo golpeo en la nariz haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

El dolor lo cegó, estrellas ficticias flotaban en sus parpados pero su varita ya estaba apuntando y lanzando el mejor encantamiento que fue desviado cuando su mano fue pateada haciéndolo gritar... pronto una bota estaba en su muñeca con su arma mágica deslizándose lejos mientras otra se posicionaba en su garganta quitándole el aire con un dolor horrible ante el peso instalado en ambos puntos.

Parpadeando con los indicios de asfixia tendido patéticamente en el suelo, James Potter vio la sonrisa despectiva de su cuñada en la cima de su cuerpo maltratado sin poder quitarse el peso ya que su magia parecía no querer responderle (era decente con los no verbales), parecía poner más peso en su muñeca y garganta haciéndolo gemir ahogadamente.

No había dudas que esa de ahí era Petunia, solo alguien como ella le haría eso no importa como seria tachado de exagerado al no contar con muchas interacciones antes y después del matrimonio.

Empieza a sentir sus pulmones arder por el limitado oxigeno entrante, James golpea la bota con su mano libre pero no hace para inducir a la loca a bajarse.

-¿Qué?- le dice inocente como si no lo estuviera ahogando -¿Pensaste que te dejaría pasar la estupidez de esconderte sin avisarme? ¿O como mis padres estaban en la morgue listos para la fosa común?- le arquea la ceja, las sombras aun le dan un aspecto aterrador a su rostro -Buenos reflejos, te doy eso... pero sigues estando en lo más bajo de mi lista... pequeño imbécil- su tono era casual, lejos de arrepentirse por ver el color morado en su cuñado.

James jura que esto es una pesadilla.

-buenas noches, imbécil- dijo burlona Petunia antes de darle una patada en su mandíbula ayudándole a la asfixia de desmayarlo.

...

Lily se había despertado cuando escucho ruidos abajo.

Tambaleándose al amarrar su bata de dormir, apenas llego a las escaleras cuando vio una figura subiendo con pasos pesados, encontrándose a medio camino con su varita en la mano que dejo caer de la pura sorpresa... Lily parpadeo repetidamente olvidando las preguntas de seguridad para confirmar identidades en caso de poción multijugos.

No las necesita, conoce tan bien a su hermana que es imposible que alguien pueda imitar la manera en que se carga, esa mirada de un solo ojo y esa sonrisa ladina para poder engañarla... pero es que no solo es la verdadera Petunia... sino que al parecer estaba tan embarazada como ella no importa como el abrigo pueda ocultarlo.

El luto olvidado ante este shock.

-Diablos si sé que me veo mal, pero también te ves peor- Petunia rompe el silencio con su voz sin tacto arqueándole la ceja con humor seco.

-Estas embarazada- balbucea tontamente olvidando el dolor de la perdida y el cansancio de su estado emocional, Lily solo hace el señalar su panza con la de Petunia una y otra vez para darle un desplante inquietante no sabiendo si estar esperando el fin del mundo o ser feliz.

Petunia inclina su cabeza, la mata roja ingobernable siguiendo el movimiento sumamente entretenido por la expresión anonadada de su hermanita -Lo sé, no es divertido- asegura palmeando el parasito que está creciendo en su vientre.

-Pero...- frunce el ceño Lily, aun la normalidad no cae en su lugar -Pensé que...- se encoge de hombros insegura.

Una mirada embrujada en su único ojo -Fue una estupidez- acepta secamente sin humor -pero no puedo lanzarlo, quiera o no... Este mocoso es mi sangre y estaré aún más maldito de lo que estoy si le hago daño- asegura protectora.

Lily siente los ojos llorosos -Oh Pet- se abanica en un vano intento de no derrumbarse por lo noble que se escucha su salvaje hermana sobre su futuro sobrino, un hecho inesperado considerando que ese tipo de cosas eran asquerosas según su punto de vista del mundo.

Voltea los ojos en fastidio, Petunia sube el resto de los escalones.

-Pensé que te cuidabas- Lily no evita burlarse de la promiscuidad dándole una patada figurativa a su pariente.

Dándole un golpe con sus dedos en represalia por su diversión a sus costillas, Petunia gruñe un débil -una cosa de magos-

Lily abre los ojos cubriéndose su frente adolorida -Oh dios mío- jura en nombre del todo poderoso, necesita más que merlín para expresar la gravedad del asunto al sumar las fechas -no me digas-

-No te digo, es mejor así... este niño es solo mío ¿estamos claros?- hay finalidad en su tono con un brillo salvaje en su único ojo.

Lily traga -Pero Pet- trata de protestar pero hay firmeza en el ojo de la mayor una desnuda amonestación que esto es solo para sus oídos y que en el momento en que alguien más se entere... la venganza no será buena no importa que tan hermanas sean -La magia siempre encuentra la manera- le advierte.

-Y yo encontrare la mía- se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa de mierda.

Lily le sonríe cálidamente ante el reto que ha tomado la pelirroja, pero sabiendo que los Black puede o no estar detrás de su hermana es preocupante -te pueden hacer daño- murmura cabizbaja -eres lo único que me queda-

Colocándola en un abrazo de los pocos que da, Petunia la envuelve -No te preocupes, hierba mala nunca muere... y yo... soy lo peor ¿no?- le tranquiliza -ellos tienen sus maneras, yo las mías ¿dudas de mi eficacia?-

Una risa sombría recordando tantos problemas que se ha metido su hermana saliendo victoriosa, pero aún le preocupa porque ninguno fue un mago... tal vez deba pedirle al director que agregue salas tan pronto logre sacarle una dirección en donde colocarlas -nunca, confió en ti- no es mentira, confía en ella no en los demás.

-Esa es mi chica- aclama Petunia al dar un paso atrás como si estuviera quemándose -ahora, es suficiente de cursilerías... vamos a platicar en tu habitación, espero que sigas escondiendo chocolate-

Da un girar burlón de sus ojos, siempre ha escondido chocolates no importa que la mayor ladrona de sus delicias ya no viva junto a ella... entonces recuerda que hay mucho silencio -¿James?- intenta asomarse a la planta baja pero su hermana lo detiene.

-El imbécil está descansando- una sonrisa educada de Petunia la hace suspirar.

-Que le hiciste-Lily le arquea la ceja en un estilo muy propio de su madre (la extrañara tanto).

Petunia es tan fuerte que apenas reacciona a la imitación de alguien que ya no vera jamás -Reafirmar mi autoridad, por supuesto- le explica como si fuera una tonta.

-Fue doloroso-con sus manos en la cadera le pide dudosamente.

Una salvaje sonrisa recordando el probable crujir de mandíbula, se aseguró de no romper la piel porque una cosa era quebrar y otra muy distinta ensuciar... además matar desangrado a su estúpido cuñado no era una de sus prioridades, no quería poner triste a su hermanita por la pérdida de su mascota -Si- contesta sin arrepentimientos.

Se masajea el puente de la nariz prediciendo un futuro dolor de cabeza a causa de su marido -Se quejara por siempre-

-Tu problema, para que te casas con un llorón- se encoge de hombros indiferente Petunia.

Lily niega al guiarla a su habitación dejando a su marido a su suerte.

Sentándose en la cama con una caja de delicias caceras, Petunia cruza sus piernas dejando ahora con un descuido de su abrigo muy visible su vientre abultado -En serio una explosión de gas-pregunta llevándose un bocado de chocolate a su boca.

Se congela, la tristeza vuelve en oleadas cuando un chocolate es forzado en su boca... Lily le envía una mirada sucia a su hermana antes de tragar y contestar con sinceridad -Los magos no son muy imaginativos en excusas para cubrirnos-

-Bueno, son unos imbéciles- añade Petunia tomando otro bocado que bailo descaradamente enfrente de su hermana para echarlo en su boca.

Lily ignora como sus dulces son devorados, mirando sus manos sudorosas con dolor mal oculto al pensar en su siguiente pregunta que la trae al motivo de su antes depresión -Ellos...-

-En el mejor panteón-interrumpió Petunia con un tono solemne, aun cuando por dentro estuviera hirviendo de ira, rastreara al bastardo que quemo su casa con sus padres dentro.

Parpadeando lágrimas agradecidas a su hermana -lamento dejarte sola- asegura con un gorgoteo lamentable -yo quería...-

Una mano se levanta para callarla, los chocolates dejados a un lado para tomarla de los hombros -no tienes que disculparte- asegura severamente -No te preocupes, sé que están detrás de ti y tu mocoso-

Sonríe sin humor al escuchar una información que no está accesible para cualquiera que pudiera preguntar, solo los círculos internos del ministerio, la Orden y para desgracia del señor oscuro -no sé cómo puedo pensar que no sabes nada-

-Un error recurrente- Petunia puntualiza arrogante al palmearla como un cachorro, sentándose plácidamente a devorar los chocolates.

Lily esta envidiosa, ella con su embarazo ha subido algunos kilos necesarios... claro que se ven en la redondez de su rostro... pero Petunia parece más adorable, hasta lo filoso de su aspecto se ha limado lo suficiente para convencer a cualquier tonto que es una dama normal.

Petunia suspira satisfecha -vi a tu viejo amigo, por cierto- agrega como una tardía observación divertida de distraer a Lily de lo que asume comparativas físicas no es que fuera peor que pensar en lo que acaban de perder... pero para el orgullo de alguien que fue Cross, lo es.

-¿Amigo?- pregunta, teniendo una larga lista de los que pudieron o no haberse encontrado con su hermana mayor... aun creyendo que el director envió una guardia para protegerla.

-Grasiento, nariz de gancho y piel pálida como un fantasma ¿te suena una campana?- describe despectivamente la pelirroja salvaje frunciendo el ceño a su vientre ante la patada de su mocoso.

Abre los ojos asustada al pararse de golpe delante de su invitada -¿no te hizo nada?- pregunta mirándola como si de repente desarrollara una herida de la nada.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Apenas nos toleramos- dice pícaramente Petunia.

Sonrojada por la insinuación, un poco asqueada por la imagen mental niega energéticamente-¡ESO NO!- tartamudea indignada -es un mortifago- exclama.

-Lo sé, solo me estaba metiendo contigo- Petunia responde desvergonzadamente ignorando el pequeño golpe en su brazo a causa de su hermanita -Nada- sonríe dientudamente.

Severus no es su persona favorita, pero un pico de preocupación de lo que sea su hermana haya hecho... al menos ahora considera todas las advertencias que ha recibido, ser capaz de acercarse al enemigo en su estado y salir intacta es un logro... quiere preguntar, pero hay prioridades.

Un suspiro de su hermana mayor la trae de regreso de su cumulo de preguntas -Me preocupa que sepa quién sabe dónde estás- asegura seriamente al recargarse en sus rodillas -al menos el enemigo sabe a quién apuntar- su ojo se oscurece en regaño.

Mirándola torpemente por el peso de su mirada, Lily ahora piensa en las medidas de seguridad que ha ignorado y lo imposible que fuera rastrearla no importa lo capaz que sea Petunia de lograr la dirección pero frunce el ceño centrándose en el posible traidor -alguien te dijo-

Petunia se encoge de hombros poco dispuesta a desentrañar sus acciones para llegar a esa casa modesta abandonada de dios -Un chico agradable, lástima que no me gustan los imbéciles-

-PET- llora impaciente Lily, viendo a su hermana como si fuera la primera vez.

-Te digo, uno pelirrojo... gemelo... creo que los vi en tu boda-Petunia describe aburridamente viendo su vientre de nuevo, el mocoso se remueve y es un sentimiento algo espeluznante.

-¿Cómo?-Lily pregunta ignorando el posible trauma que seguro tiene uno de los hermanos de Molly -como llegaste aquí sin ayuda- murmura no pudiendo retener algo tan importante.

-Magia- dice burlonamente en la respuesta más tonta que pudiera sonar en su tono.

Una mirada sucia de Lily ante la excusa débil y burlona de lo que es ahora su mundo -es en serio, Petunia-

-Y yo soy seria- sonríe ladinamente tan firme como un roble en no divulgar como es que llego ahí -ahora, si me disculpas... tengo que irme antes de que el imbécil de tu marido se despierte- suspira fingidamente -no quiero que el donador se entere de la creación- señala su panza.

-No he terminado de hablar-

-Lily... no estoy de humor para indagar en algo que ha estado ahí todo este tiempo- su tono era grave, Petunia la congela por el manto de mando ejercido por primera vez en ella señalando algo que todos sospecharon -Te visitare en el futuro- se despide sin esperarla.

Lily se queda ahí pensando en tantas cosas, suspirando para dejarlo ir porque a pesar de la intriga está feliz de tener a su hermana... no hay nada de malo con Petunia, no importa la evidencia.

XXXXX

Cuando la fecha de Regulus apareció en el árbol genealógico, Walburga junto con Orion dejaron de observar la pintura vieja en sus paredes... el patriarca murió a los pocos años dejando amargada a la anciana cuyos ideales se mantienen firmes sin importar que le han arrebatado de una u otra forma a sus dos hijos.

Como una mujer amargada en la soledad de su mansión al momento en que Kreacher viene despotricando de una nueva rama creciendo debajo del nombre de su rebelde hijo al que a pesar de estar quemado lo ha tenido conectado para vigilarlo.

Walburga abre los ojos ante el nombre escribiéndose mágicamente, con la fecha flotante y un rostro estándar colocado para los que no han sido personalizados... gruñe en voz baja al picar con su varita al dibujo nuevo con la intención de rastrear a la mujerzuela que ha tenido a su nieto.

Se quiere desmayar en el momento al saber por instinto que el mayor insulto ha sido echado por su hijo bastardo.

-KREACHER- llama al elfo con volumen aun cuando sabe debe estar cerca -Llama a Bella, la quiero aquí y lista para buscar a un bastardo- ordena con los ojos llameantes, una cosa era ensuciar su árbol con las ramas quemadas y otra muy distinta que un mestizo se cuelgue impune.

Ese niño no debe vivir.

Y la madre, debe sufrir.

En alguna parte, Sirius siente un escalofrió junto con la sensación que se esta perdiendo de algo muy importante.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto, solo por asistencia:D

Bueno avanza y retrocede, aun cuando todo vaya en contra... Lily nunca pensara mal de Petunia, no importa como deje de incapacitado a su marido aun con su estado de embarazo.

Y Severus fue encontrado en un callejon totalmente golpeado, nadie mas que el señor oscuro sabe el reporte completo... pero con el ego enorme de Voldemort, solo cuenta como una nota de castigo para su mortifago tomado por sorpresa por un despreciable muggle.

Los gemelos Prewett tuvieron el horror de ser las victimas cuestionadas por Petunia, ambos no quisieron decir como... ni porque... solo Dumbledore lo sabe, pero igual que su enemigo solo frunció el ceño ante la osadía de la muggle que brinco todas sus seguridades alcanzando a su hermana.

Neah20 fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

Algo está mal con esa muggle

La caza estaba destinada a ser fácil.

Tenía la magia, las pistas, la crueldad y el peso avalándola... era después de todo uno de los más prestigiosos súbditos del señor oscuro que ahora azota el mundo mágico a la sumisión.

Ella es Bellatrix Lestrenge.

Y estaba persiguiendo a un estúpido muggle que su traidor de un primo golpeo hasta crear una abominación... era una misión fácil... tan fácil como matar a esos padres de la sangre sucia de Potter... entonces... ¿Por qué no la puede encontrar?

Porque simplemente cuando piensa que el hechizo de rastreo la ubico... cuando sonríe ansiosa de escuchar los gritos y el llanto junto con el agradecimiento de Walburga... desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar... sin dejar pistas ni calor de vida.

Cada lugar... cada callejón... cada edificio no encuentra nada que la guie a la puta que contamino su preciado árbol genealógico.

Son días de persecución, días exasperantes de no encontrar nada.

Si no fuera porque su frustración la bloquea mentalmente, hubiera quemado edificios del berrinche.

Entonces llega el momento deseado.

La magia le informa que la puta ha dado a luz haciéndola estacionaria... haciéndola vulnerable de lo que sea la cucaracha haga para escaparse de sus manos.

Aparece en un crujido en un edificio blanco con olor extraño... pero ella solo sonríe... finge ternura al montón de infantes muggles que la rodean... oooh cuanta inocencia, cuanta suciedad ¿Por qué no eliminar del mundo a la siguiente generación de parásitos? Y lo mejor ¡ahí entre estos niños debe estar la abominación!

Eliminará primera a la media sangre y luego a la puta.

La torturara porque fue molesto estarla persiguiendo, porque es irritante que se haya escapado y no le importa averiguar como lo hizo.

Los llantos empiezan, los gorgoteos, una muggle grita pero ella ni se molesta en voltear ante la maldición asesina azotando... llantos se hacen más fuertes... alarmas resuenan... pero Bellatrix solo busca entre la escoria a la que la magia señale como su "pariente".

Entonces lo encuentra.

La cuna más lejana.

Ahí está iluminado en rojo el que tiene en sus venas sangre Black.

Bellatrix casi salta de alegría, empujando cunas con descuido y gritos de bebés... gritos de mujeres... se desliza con sus tacones sonando, ansiosa saca una navaja... porque los niños son lo más divertido de matar.

No llega muy lejos cuando escucha un canto lejano, los niños comienzan a tranquilizarse... el terror antes flotante cae como agua alrededor, Bellatrix ya no controla su cuerpo congelada como una estatua... zapatos suenan, alguien se acerca a su periférica... alguien pelirrojo sale en su visión.

Ojo lleno de ira la mira unos segundos con un indomable cabello rojo que cubre la mitad de su rostro, ropa holgada y alzándose por encima de la bruja.

Hay alguien flotando en la espalda de esta extraña con un vestuario gótico y manos pálidas cubiertas de guantes abrazándola como una muñeca... es una imagen aterradora imposible de ser muggle ¿Qué hace un mago aquí? Bellatrix desesperada no puede llegar a la idea que haya alguien por ahí enfrentándola.

Tiene fama... todos la conocen... todos los magos corren al verla... pero este de aquí, esta perra inmunda la está enfrentando y la tiene paralizada ¡cómo se atreve!

-Mi hijo no es objetivo, puta- sisea la desconocida al molerle los dientes, gruñirle en el rostro e insultando más a la mortifago.

Bellatrix capta los hilos, si pudiera ser reiría pero no puede... esta cosa... esta perra es la muggle que busca.

-Si insistes en seguirnos, las consecuencias no serán agradables para tu grupo de inadaptados- espeta al voltearse solo para tomar el pequeño bulto con cuidado, dándole una mirada de desprecio que la irrito más.

La dejo ahí parada hasta que pudo moverse.

Pero ya no hay nadie alrededor, ya no hay niños... esta abandonado ¿Qué paso? Bellatrix ruge por encima de sus pulmones... destroza el lugar... sale echando humo y desaparece en un crujido.

Algo está mal con esa muggle.

Pero ella jura cazarla hasta matarla por insolente.

XXXXX

Walburga mira el árbol un largo tiempo con los puños apretados y sumamente insultada.

El nombre Allen Evans cuelga descarado en la rama debajo de Sirius.

Muele los dientes.

Maldice a los cielos.

¿Por qué permitió esto Bellatrix?

Era una misión simple, con el hechizo que presto sería fácil rastrear a su sangre contaminada antes de que naciera completamente... pero ahí está el tonto brote descarado contaminando su tapiz... lo quemaría, pero necesita tener una pista de esto.

Se obliga a relajar, su sobrina lograra la misión en cualquier momento... así que espera que se agregue la fecha de muerte y ya pueda quemar la cosa.

XXXXX

Tiene una imagen mental, pero la magia sigue fallando.

Pero ahora no solo llega a lugares abandonados, hay desagradables trampas que la hacen saltar fuera de su aterrizaje... salir corriendo... humillarla.

Nunca se volvió a topar con la pelirroja, siempre dejando insultos colgados para que los leyera... siempre menospreciándola... como si tuviera derecho, como si no fuera una orgullosa bruja sangre pura.

¡Como se atreve!

¿Qué se cree esa puta?

Pero aun cuando su ira aumenta, no logra ver ningún cabello de ninguno de esos dos.

Sin embargo no puede alargar mas esta cacería, la guerra la llama de regreso a su posición al lado de su señor, pero Bellatrix gruñe al entregarle noticias a su tía.

Fracaso y eso duele en su orgullo.

No tiene el valor de mirar a su pariente a la cara cuando le dice incrédula que no pudo conseguir a la muggle

¿es una muggle? No quiere recordar su humillación en ese lugar donde estaban todos esos bebés ¿que paso ahí? nunca ha tenido la intención de reconocer ese incidente en su memoria.

Pero no muerde, no dice nada solo promete volver a resolver este problema.

Cuando ganen encontrara a esa mujer y su abominación para terminar con esto.

XXXXX

Walburga se siente defraudada.

¿Que tan difícil podía ser matar a una muggle?

Mira el árbol con odio.

Aguantara, soportara y cuando Bellatrix regrese, acompañara en esa cacería.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Uno muy corto para decir presente!

Demostrando las habilidades misteriosas de ocultación de Cross.

Allen Evans ya está en el mundo y no, no es una rencarnación.

Neah20fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué está mal con esa muggle?

Dumbledore se había horrorizado de como una muggle obligo a uno de los hermanos Prewett a decir la dirección de los Potter sin arrepentimiento, golpeo feamente a James o como daño tanto a Severus que hacia guardia para capturarla... el mensaje le había llegado, la amenaza de esa noche aun clara... pero el mago vivo más fuerte de la historia no temía a un muggle.

Pero Lily era una cosa aparte.

Su plan era llegar a la casa de los Potter ahora que tiene tiempo, discutir con ellos el nuevo desarrollo de la guerra junto con los más recientes despliegues de los mortifagos y finalmente proponer un cambio de residencia porque es peligroso ahora que un muggle conoce la dirección sea o no Petunia confiable para la familia.

Se supone que sería fácil, pero Evans ahora Potter se lo está haciendo difícil.

Lily estaba indignada en nombre de su hermana.

Y enfrente del director vio el caos caer en la joven pareja, la discusión se calentó tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que interferir al escuchar los llantos de un niño recién nacido en la planta alta... la pelirroja les dio una mirada disgustada a ambos antes de marcharse a atender a su hijo como un vendaval disgustado.

Albus estaba sorprendido, ligeramente asustado de que la lealtad de una de sus piezas más importantes estuviera rompiéndose con la simpleza de poner en riesgo la hermandad de ambas mujeres... no pensó que fuera fácil por supuesto, pero hay una regla no escrita de que cada nacido muggle tendía a abandonar su mundo paulatinamente, tal vez no por completo, pero ya no debería ser una cosa importante en su vida.

Con Lily parece que se ha equivocado.

-Ella simplemente no acepta que algo está mal con su hermana- James dice con fatiga al dejarse caer en la silla de ese comedor en la pequeña casa de los Potter.

Albus de igual manera toma asiento.

El agobiado James exhala frustrado -Se lo he dicho, tantas veces... como puede perdonar lo que me hizo... o a los gemelos Prewett... simplemente no cuestiona como llego aquí ¡nadie debería poder llegar aquí, menos un muggle! Pero ella felizmente lo ignora- dice desesperado, con la desilusión en su postura mirando la mesa de madera como si tuviera las respuestas de esta fractura matrimonial.

Dumbledore suspira pacientemente, se sienta tan cansado de las responsabilidades como para tener que lidiar con problemas matrimoniales surgidos por un muggle -La familia es importante, James... uno como hermano, nunca debe apartarlos- se siente hipócrita no solo porque estaría contento de romper la relación de estas hermanas, sino porque sus propios hermanos fueron abandonados por él hace tantos años pero tiene que mantener sus consejos neutrales y un gesto de experiencia -Ahora Lily te necesita, se paciente y trata de ver todo desde sus ojos-

-Se dice fácil cuando no tienes que lidiar con una cuñada loca ¿no?- amargamente James levanta la vista con humor oscuro, viendo al director con suma apatía impropia de alguien tan leal -Al menos Lily no se ha enterado que su hermana no es prioridad para la Orden- finaliza mirando las escaleras visibles desde este punto con un escalofrió como si imaginara dicho suceso.

-Hablare con ella, prepara todo lo necesario para mudarse rápidamente- Dumbledore aconseja confiado de ganar esta batalla al levantarse para girar rumbo a las escaleras.

La casa es silenciosa, pequeña y cómoda... Albus sube las escaleras rumbo a la guardería... puede escuchar a la madre cantando tranquilamente, toca la puerta y aguarda la entrada... al abrirla da un paso al interior con una postura tranquila practicada -Lily- llama al colocarse unos pasos delante del momento privado.

-No me gusta que hablen de esa manera de mi hermana- empieza sin esperar cualquier cosa que le fueran a decir sin levantar la vista del rostro de su hijo al director -Es lo único que me queda- suspira con anhelo.

Otro de los pecados que Dumbledore ocultara para sí mismo es haber abandonado a los Evans a su suerte, algo que no necesitan saber -Entiendo tus sentimientos...- miente, porque siempre será prioridad el bien mayor que lazos parentales -Pero debes comprender que esta casa no es segura para nadie-

-Tuney... nadie intenta comprenderla- dice con un aliento contenido la pelirroja, como si recordara años de convivencia y triste de que en verdad no puedan ver lo que ella -no es necesario mudarnos... confió en ella con mi vida-

Negando como un abuelo decepcionado, Albus no logra que la mujer levante la cabeza a su mirada... sería más fácil... pero como sabia, hoy nada es fácil para él -Debes comprender que eres la única que piensa lo mejor de ella, Lily... nadie estará cómodo que sepa su paradero, ni tu esposo ni tus amigos ¿no te parece que estas siendo injusta?- manipula, con una sonrisa paternal.

Una risa sin humor, Lily levanta sus ojos verdes con crudeza impropia de alguien tan gentil -Mi hermana no actuaria de esa manera de la nada, puede ser una perra en un buen día... pero esto que hace que todos estén escandalizados, es porque ustedes se lo buscaron- su tono no era nada al acostumbrado, solo se suaviza por la incomodidad de Harry en su regazo pero el fuego sigue ahí... fulminando al director.

Albus mantiene su máscara paternal con apenas nada, sinceramente no esperaba esta resistencia y mucho menos la acusación, al menos Lily no sabe la verdadera razón de la hostilidad entre Petunia y ellos... porque seguro no estaría parado en esa habitación con o sin lealtad a la causa -Estoy seguro que solo es un malentendido, no hemos hecho nada grave para antagonizar a su hermana, Lily- miente fluidamente, como en esos días con... _el. _

Otro sonido incrédulo de Evans, mirando a Harry pero su postura muy obvia para el viejo -Tuney nunca fue una persona fácil, Director... siempre ha sido de esta manera desde que recuerdo...- comienza su relato -Pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que ese día, no estaba en su mejor humor... siempre tiende a guardar los detonantes que la provocan, sobre todo cuando siente que me está arriesgando un pedazo de mi vida que he armado lejos de ella... nunca pensó lo mejor de ella, siempre creyó que estaría mejor lejos de su influencia- explica con suavidad -¿Qué hicieron para molestar a Tuney?- cuestiona directamente con ojos verdes duros de nuevo en dirección al escuchante.

-Lily, no creo que sea una discusión que debamos tener ahora- Dumbledore ve una pelea perdida en esa línea de conversación, no hay nada que hacer que no pueda empeorar su posición a sus ojos.

Una sonrisa salvaje llena los rasgos amables de la pelirroja -por supuesto, retírese ahora que lo he acorralado ¿no?- escupe con menos respeto del que normalmente tendría, hay furia en sus ojos verdes y si no fuera por Harry... la magia del lugar hubiera azotado con su humor.

Albus no retrocede, pero de nuevo fue tomado por sorpresa -Lily, solo entiende que es por el bien de todos que se muden...- regresa la línea de conversación ignorando la burla escrita en la madre ahora con su hijo dormido -Es mejor que nadie, menos su hermana, esté enterada de su nueva ubicación-

-Por supuesto, nadie más que los magos en mi entorno ¿no?- susurra con una gentileza venenosa, Lily se pone de pie acomodando a su hijo sobre su hombro -Ahora me doy cuenta, que para ser unos luchadores a la causa... no piensan bien de los muggles ¿no?- se ríe con su gesto tan parecido a esa Petunia cuando lo reto directamente durante esa boda -Mi hermana logro encontrarme... estoy segura lo hará de nuevo y espero que esta vez, la orden esté dispuesta a sentir su ira-

Albus frunce el ceño por esta amenaza dicha con un gesto divertido de la pelirroja, está seguro esa noche... perdió la lealtad ciega de Lily sin manera de recuperarla... al menos cedió a la mudanza.

XXXXX

Estaba en medio de una elaboración muy delicada de poción, cuando escucho de nuevo la voz estridente de Bellatrix haciendo eco en esa casa de seguridad en la que están reunidos los mortifagos... gira los ojos, la sutileza no va de la mano con la bruja e intenta de nuevo concentrarse en agitar el líquido verdoso cuyo objetivo será crear una nube venenosa que se extienda sin fronteras para la siguiente misión.

Deberá alertar a la Orden, pero por ahora necesita tener iniciativa y dar lo mejor a la causa de Voldemort si quería continuar en el círculo de confianza para obtener la mejor información para Dumbledore... lo que tenía que hacer por culpa de Petunia y su ataque que le bajo varios niveles entre los mortifagos.

Al menos le contenta saber que Potter recibió un trato peor.

Era lo único bueno de su humillación.

Y se aseguró de que ese monstruo supiera los nombres de la Orden del fénix, para cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo en ese momento se desquitara con ellos y no viniera a buscarlo (porque sabe Lily nunca le perdonaría si libra al mundo de la existencia de su hermana, además con sus padres muertos seguro seria doloroso y sigue amándola... no quiere verla sufrir más de lo necesario).

La puerta se escucha abierta de golpe, Severus sale de sus pensamientos pero no reacciona bruscamente, al menos su poción ha terminado la etapa delicada... con un suspiro se gira para mirar a su intruso, Bellatrix le sonríe maniaca al acercarse y olfatear el caldero -Sabes, eres muy aburrido- murmura al retroceder para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones que adornan ese salón.

Snape bufa sin replicar algo tan tonto.

-¿No vas a preguntar que hice todo este tiempo?- pregunta impaciente la bruja.

-Matar muggles- responde secamente el pocionista, nada interesado en los intereses de su compañero a todo lo que tenga que ver con torturar o matar aldeanos inocentes... perder sensibilidad era necesario para este tipo de trabajo.

-Seria encantador, pero no... No mate a ningún muggle- murmura Bellatrix con amargura -Mi tía me dio una misión... se supone que sería fácil... limpiar el árbol genealógico de sucios mestizos ¡soy la mejor en eso!- empieza como si al único en ese salón le importara sus aventuras o responsabilidades de una familia de asesinos -Pero al final la perra y su cría vivieron ¡Aun no entiendo cómo!-

-Que interesante- dice sin verdadero interés vaciando la poción ahora medio fría en diferentes recipientes de cristal.

Bellatrix se anima al sentarse -así que he decidido que mi señor me asigne las misiones de la cacería de la Orden ¡Quiero atrapar a mi primo y preguntarle sobre la perra que preño!- dice con una sonrisa loca.

Parpadeando sobre tal comentario y razonando que no hay muchos parientes de la bruja en el bando de la luz, decididamente esta exasperado... lo último que el mundo necesita es un hijo de Black, pero tal pensamiento se lo guarda para sí mismo y tal vez advertir a Dumbledore la siguiente ocasión en que lo vea porque no tiene la culpa un inocente de ser perseguido por Bellatrix.

Escuchar las divagaciones de una loca es su condena para el día.

Mientras la mente de Severus pregunta quien en este mundo tomaría como padre de su hijo al tonto de Sirius Black.

XXXXX

Sirius estaba reponiéndose del último enfrentamiento en la casa de seguridad junto con Remus cuando el director entro como si fuera perseguido por los dementores haciéndolos brincar de sus lugares en esa cómoda sala.

-Tienes un hijo- dice abiertamente acusador mirando directamente donde el hombre señalado frunce el ceño no captando nada de lo dicho durante unos latentes segundos de silencio aturdido -No lo sabias- finaliza relajándose gratamente por la obvia incertidumbre de los dos merodeadores.

-Espera ¿Qué?- la idea apenas entra en la cabeza de Sirius al mirar tontamente por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que es a él al que se refiere el director, Remus está palideciendo al ser más rápido en entender -Yo ¿Qué?- vuelve a decir estúpidamente sintiendo la sangre helarse y la acusación aterrizar bruscamente en su cabeza como un hipogrifo desbocado.

El director parece cansado, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino y más viejo de lo que en verdad es -Mejor tomemos asiento, creo que esto no será una buena historia- dice sinceramente frustrado al guiarse al sillón más cercano donde se derrumba con gracia.

Sirius se queda ahí parado tratando de recordar quien de todas fue la que termino cargando al vástago de su sangre si es que no es mentira ¿es mentira? Oh por las barbas de Merlín, no está listo para esta responsabilidad si es verdad ¿Qué va a hacer? Él no es como James ni como Remus ni Peter quienes han pensado en familia... el deseaba ser libre por el mundo antes que amarrarse en una fea casa con una posición como Orion.

Un ataque de pánico verdadero comienza a golpearlo, nada que ver con la guerra o con los diferentes encuentros cercanos a la muerte que ha tenido... solo necesitaba la idea de ser padre para desequilibrarlo de su arrogancia y confianza en sí mismo porque le enferma pensar en convertirse en alguien como Orion.

Remus suspira en una negativa paciente al ver la petrificada figura de su mejor amigo, sabe que es demasiado para la mente simple y libertina la sola idea de un hijo... sobre todo cuando el susodicho ha dicho incontables veces que no será amarrado por nadie, que no tendría un ancla y aunque quedo devastado por la hermana de Lily, aseguro que no era importante en su vida de soltero (aun cuando obviamente se marchita por la mención de la nefasta pelirroja).

Dumbledore mira directamente al caótico hombre a los ojos vidriosos -Sirius- llama con gentileza -sería más fácil si me dijera quien, para poder extender la protección de la Orden- ofrece con sinceridad, porque este niño tiene una gran marca en su espalda con el hecho de ser hijo de uno de sus activos más valiosos de la Orden además del futuro de la casa Black para mejor (estrategia).

Abre y cierra la boca con un gorgoteo patético.

-No creo que recuerde, Director- asegura Remus como traductor cansado.

Dumbledore arquea una ceja, pero Sirius esta tan sumergido en su caótico ser para avergonzarse sobre la exhibición de su libertinaje a una figura de autoridad -Bien, si pudiera reducir... estoy seguro es un muggle con algunos meses desde su encuentro- explica con la esperanza de llegar a una respuesta rápida, el tiempo es sagrado sobretodo en este punto de la guerra.

Sirius pierde del todo el color, como un pálido fantasma abre los ojos como un ciervo acorralado.

Remus inclina la cabeza pero se endereza rígidamente -al parecer le viene alguien a la mente- tartamudea porque igualmente a él le viene alguien y cree que se desmayara si es verdadera esta corazonada.

-¿Entonces?- cuestiona el director -No quiero presionar, pero Bellatrix está persiguiéndola... creo que tu madre la guio sobre ese camino y solo porque Voldemort la ocupa en otros lugares, estaría cazándola en estos momentos- informa no para ser duro, pero explicando la gravedad del asunto y el poco tiempo que le queda.

Parece que la situación comienza a superar la idea de ser padre, Sirius siente que le falta el aire sobre un cumulo de emociones en conflicto... no fue bueno ni lo será lidiando con eso... parpadeando como una lechuza moribunda tiene la fuerza para susurrar-La hermana de Lily-expresa al desmayarse.

Que decir que los que lo escucharon... uno golpeo su frente, el director solo se endureció en su lugar.

XXXXX

La casa estaba abandonada.

Puede verlo con su único ojo claramente, Cross chasquea los dientes irritado y mirando al cielo acusador en el caso que dios este de nuevo jugando con su jodida suerte... por supuesto, los estúpidos magos moverían a su hermanita de su hogar por el motivo que sea... pero esto no le impedirá visitarla, por lo que sabe su mocoso igual ha nacido y quiere verlo... como una de las pocas cosas que no lo hacen volverse loco en esta segunda oportunidad.

Su propio hijo llora en su agarre.

Es tan extraño quedar atrapado en esta situación al entrar al hogar abandonado para cuidar a su mocoso de lo que sea lo moleste... el orgulloso Cross Marian siendo madre ahora... si alguien de su antigua vida pudiera verlo, sería la burla del mundo (no es que lo permitiera)... que decir de su estúpido aprendiz o dios no quiera, Neah.

El pequeño solo paso a ser un ancla más en esta segunda vida que no pidió.

Cazar magos no será fácil con esta carga, pero con esa bruja persiguiendo a su sangre... era mejor mantenerlo cerca en esta aventura inesperada... tarareando para sí mismo, Cross mira la sala abandonada y piensa en lo que hará cuando llegue a encontrarlos.

Su hijo gorgotea alegre en su biberón.

Cross mira.

Suspira para sí mismo al mirarlo con detenimiento, condenado cabello rojo empieza a crecer en su cabecita... ojos plateados le regresan la mirada... piel blanca... rasgos del donante revueltos con los de _Petunia_... adivina que será un encanto y espera de todo corazón que no se parezca en personalidad a ninguno de sus padres, si pudiera lo dejaría con Lily pero este apego inexplicable lo amarra aún más fuerte que su excusa de no ser condenado o protección.

Cross esta maldito, lo sabe.

Que suerte de siempre terminar atado a un niño.

Al menos el anterior era un poco mayorcito y lo lanzo a la orden a los 15, pero este... este será todo de él y legalmente lo tendrá hasta los 18.

Su vida era una mierda.

Pero era mejor que antes, una voz replica en su mente.

Se tensa con desconfianza al decir un encantamiento de su boca, con su mano desocupada con dos de sus dedos señalando su lugar -_Mamori bane- _Susurra uno de estos hechizos que utilizaba cuervo en su vida pasada, algo impropio de su uso pero necesario en el peor de los casos sellando por completo la sala para que nadie pueda entrar o salir... se levanta con los símbolos flotando en su mano que sostiene la alas de protección dirigiéndose a un punto ciego del lugar... estará condenado ser atrapado y no tiene tiempo para convocar a Maria como lo haría.

Se deja caer en el rincón, mirando a su hijo dormitar en su regazo.

Los magos no esperaban esto, de eso está seguro, puede escucharlos maldecir airadamente... pero Cross ni se mueve de su lugar, hay gente mirando en las ventanas o arremetiendo con su tonta magia su barrera y lo aburre hasta no poder... tardan más de lo que deseaba para marcharse cuando lo hacen... el viejo exorcista se pone de pie, era mejor empezar a cazar a los magos correctos y preguntar "amablemente" por su hermana.

Peter Pettigrew la ve irse.

Reporta a ambos bandos sobre su peculiar magia.

Y ahora todos están seguros, que algo está mal con Petunia Evans.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bellatrix no sabia en su momento el nombre del muggle que perseguía, Walburga tiene encantado el árbol para rechazar a cualquiera indigno de aparecer en su árbol (muggles o nacidos) por lo que Petunia no aparece pero si su hijo... Sirius tardo un buen de tiempo de salir de su aturdimiento después de despertar del desmayo, pero al final un pequeño atisbo de alegría de saber que logro de alguna manera atrapar a la única que lo ha descartado, es como ganar un juego o perder su vida (tiene ambas emociones luchando por la supremacía)... James se enteró y miro acusador a Lily, porque de alguna manera sabe que lo sabía todo este tiempo y no se molestó en decirles (quiere gritar por la estupidez de su amigo, su locura de quedar amarrado a una loca... porque en el mundo mágico es un hecho que se tendrá que casar (tontos) y no habrá manera de salvarlo ¡les advirtió!)... todos en la Orden que conocieron a Petunia miran a Sirius como un desequilibrado.

Lily está feliz que el secreto este fuera de la caja pero está muy preocupada por Petunia... bueno, por su sobrino más que su hermana... sabe que ella estará perfectamente bien demoliendo a cualquier tonto que quisiera imponerse.

Y enterarse de la magia de Petunia por Peter, no le cayó bien a Dumbledore al menos es un motivo razonable para todas sus extrañezas y no poder atraparla desde que prometió "protección" al vástago Black (mas por el niño que por la supuesta muggle) aunque no entiende como no fue a Hogwarts en su momento.

Voldemort en su trono es ignorante de la existencia de esta problemática ya que no le ha afectado directamente (es problema de Bellatrix y en ese caso de la orden del fénix lidiar con Petunia Evans).

Cross fue un investigador antes que exorcista, asi que en este mundo es logico que sepa la magia de Cuervo junto con otras matrices de hechizos y encantamientos... fue muy bueno en su rama antes de ser elegido por Judment y tomar a Maria con nicromancia (seguro esta ultima especialidad escandalizara a todos los magos por la magia oscura que posee).

Los que atacaron la casa al final fue un grupo que envió Voldemort a la casa abandonada que apareció en el pueblo de Godric con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista que indicara que fueron los Potter en el lugar... toparse con una barrera era una sorpresa... intentaron mirar por las ventanas y no atraparon nada... al final por aburrimiento y mejores cosas que hacer (volar casas muggles alrededor y matar a cualquier tonto en su camino) dejaron a Peter para vigilar el lugar.

No ataco porque Peter SI le tiene miedo a Petunia, pero el descubrimiento esta dicho a ambos bandos (Bellatrix quien apenas se entero por Severus del nombre de la muggle se siente menos insultada y un tanto confundida por las habilidades de la perra... aun la esta persiguiendo, porque a sus ojos es una nacida muggle).

Cross no lo detecto porque estaba en su forma rata.

Neah20 diciendo presente en esta historia.


End file.
